The whole nine months
by eloise177
Summary: A series of drabbles throughout the Brittana pregnancy. nine long months nine long chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Month 1

The procedure had only took around half an hour, it was Santana's first time, Brittany had been the carrier for the past two attempts but it never worked so they finally decided to give Santana the chance.

"How are you feeling?" they walked out of the hospital towards the car, Brittany snaked her arm around her wife's neck and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"To be honest… no different?" she wasn't sure whether that was normal or not considering it was her first try.

"That's normal" Brittany reassured, "however when we get home you're going straight to bed and I will be your personal servant for the next couple days" she giggled.

The car ride was long, and I mean LONG… Brittany drove way below the speeding limit, and made sure the route to their house didn't include speed bumps or sharp turns, "no offense but if your being like this now what are you going to be like if I actually get pregnant?" Santana was slowly getting more annoyed, "well complain all you want but I'm taking the necessary safety precautions!" she said with a smug smile, "NECESSARY!" Santana screeched at her overprotectiveness.

Brittany's slow driving was nothing compared to the next two weeks, she made sure Santana practically walked on feathers, and didn't lift anything that weighed more than a couple of ounces she even made her go on a specific (and very boring!) balanced diet, she didn't dare look at fast food or anything that was glazed in sugar, if anything Santana felt slightly guilty, was she meant to do this when Brittany had the procedure?

She woke up to an empty bed, sitting up she switched on the bedside lamp, Santana was nowhere to be seen, "Santana?" she called quietly, but no reply.

Then she heard it, it was meant to be a moment of disgust but Brittany found it pure pleasure, well obviously not for Santana's sake. She noticed the bathroom door closed over, she heard a gagging sound, she jumped out of bed and crept towards the bathroom peering her head though the crack of the door.

Santana was kneeling next to the toilet, she was holding her hair in one hand and the side of the toilet bowl with the other, "oh baby" she cooed, grabbing a hair band of the counter she scraped her hair into a messy bun and kneeled down next to her, she rubbed circles on her back as she continued to throw up the previous night's dinner.

"Why didn't you wake me?" after five long minutes Santana finally felt better enough to sit back on the floor, "I didn't want to worry you" they stared directly into each over eyes thinking the exact same thing, but all's they did was smile before Brittany let out a high pitched squeal "you know what this means!" she cried scooting towards her wife.

"Well nothings for definite so…" she was cautious, "NO… no I understand, but I really want to know?" Brittany gave one of her devious smiles before pulling herself up of the floor and running out of the room, Santana heard the shuffling of bags, then her running footsteps.

She ran back into the bathroom with a pregnancy test in hand, "pee on it!" she said to excited to make full sentences, she didn't argue with her, she just stumbled up of the floor and snatched the test out of her hand.

"How long do we wait?" now the nerves where really setting in, "three minutes!" Brittany replied not able to keep still, Santana was now sitting on the edge of their bed "so… at 03:38"

Brittany became impatient and started pacing around their room, "Britt you're making me nervous" she thought she was going to start hyperventilating, they heard the timer go off on Santana's phone, and Brittany placed herself on the left of Santana closest to the test.

"So" she picked up the test but didn't look, they looked at each over and let out a nervous giggle they leaned into each over and kissed, "whatever it says we'll be ok" Santana smiled hoping for the best.

"… It's positive" she said in complete disbelief she turned slightly to a gawping Santana, "it's positive?" she replied equally shocked, "it's positive!" Brittany choked out as tears rolled down her cheeks, they both jumped up and engulfed each over into a hug, before jumping up and down like teenage girls, "oh my god we're having a baby!" Santana screeched.

They hardly slept for the rest of the night and as soon as the sun had risen Brittany made sure she made Santana a doctor appointment for that very day as they both called in sick.

"Nice to have you back" Doctor Cree greeted as she walked into the room, a nurse had not long took some blood and made her pee in a cup, and she was currently sporting a hospital gown while lying on the tilted bed.

"So I have your test results… and you are in fact pregnant, so congratulations to both of you" they gripped hands even tighter sharing a smile, "so I'm going to do a vaginal sonogram, as it's very early it will give you a better picture" she assured gesturing for Santana to lift her legs up and pull the sheet over.

"It's so small…" Brittany said squinting at the grey blob on the screen, "it's not even half an inch big yet, I'd say your due date will be around May 17th" the doctor informed, "our little peanut" Brittany grinned at her dazed wife, "hey you ok?" she asked concerned "yeah, I'm fine, just… I can't believe that's inside of me" she laughed nervously, "so I'll print you some pictures and prescribe you some prenatal vitamins, I advise you to go easy for the first ten weeks at least because after that there will be less chance of miscarriage… any questions?"

"Umm I don't think- actually I do a lot standing up and running round during the day so…" Santana was a very successful lawyer and was well known, after high school she did music in college for a while but realised it wasn't really for her, but a different story for Brittany, she pursued her dancing dream by opening her own dance school which was very popular.

"You should be ok, just keep hydrated and eat three large meals as well as snacking throughout the day, also remember to sit down and take a brake every now and then and get at least ten hours of sleep every night" she felt better, reassured.

They picked up her prescription on the way home and decided to go catch up on their sleep as last night had slowly crept up on them.

"Do you feel ok?" Brittany questioned her wife, "I feel great Britt stop asking" she snuggled closer into her side leaning her head on her wife's chest, "I love you so much… and our little peanut" she said looking towards a dozing Santana, "I love you to babe… and you baby" she said patting her stomach.

"Urgh I feel rough" it had been nearly a week since their discovery and the morning (or should I say all day) sickness was coming thick and fast, "well I've looked on the internet and it says try ginger and saltines" Brittany skipped into the kitchen with her laptop in hand, "I would… if I could keep anything down!" she was obviously getting annoyed at the constant illness.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Santana was currently pushing her wife out the front door, "no I'll be fine, I'm going to call in sick and take a long nap, you just go to work" she wanted to sleep her day away and try to get rid of the constant sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, "I love you" she gave her wife a long loving kiss and waved as she drove away.

Being officially pregnant was an amazing feeling, but it also had already brought some difficulty, some women supposedly don't get sick at all throughout the whole pregnancy, but some (Santana!) got it from the very beginning, the only thing that was running through her mind at this moment in time was 'how am I going to cope with just over another eight months of this?'.

"Santana… Sanny…" she could feel some one gently shaking her arm, "what time is it?" she said rubbing her eyes sleepily, "three thirty" she shot up in bed, "oh my god I've slept all day!" Brittany laughed under her breath, "its ok babe, your pregnant you need your sleep. Anyway do you feel any better?" she slipped her shoes off and wriggled under the covers towards her wife, "err… yeah much" she felt relieved to be finally able to open her mouth with words coming out instead of vomit.

"Feel like anything in particular?" Brittany was spooning Santana while they discussed their dinner options, "don't ask me that we'll be here forever" she laughed, "ok well… spaghetti?" "No" "grilled chicken?" "No" "burgers?" "Umm nooo" "Mexican?" "Oh my god something actually sounds appetizing" she smiled.

"Good morning" Santana sang as Brittany came into the kitchen, "good morning" she kissed her on the corner of her mouth and opened the fridge to look for the jug of apple juice, "I'm making breakfast, hope you feel like waffles" she said too busy concentrating on not burning the food, "wait a minute… you're not puking?" Brittany spun around on her heals glass in one hand jug in the other.

"Lollipops"

"Lollipops?"

"Yeah, I remember Quinn saying something about them when she was pregnant with Beth, so that explains the dozen empty lollipop sticks on the counter" she giggled watching Brittany's reaction.

"What shall we do today then?" Brittany slipped herself into one of the dining room chairs, opposite her wife who was scoffing her breakfast.

"I'm not sure, we could have a lazy weekend hang around the house, go for a walk…" She mumbled in between bites, "You'd think you had never eaten?" Brittany laughed, "I feel like I've never eaten, considering I've hardly kept anything down all week, I'm going to make most of the time that I can" she replied with a smile.

As soon as they settled in front of the TV for old episode re-runs, they heard a knock at the door, hey I wasn't expecting you guys" Brittany gestured for the couple to walk in, were Santana sat still in her pyjamas wrapped in a blanket on the couch, Quinn slumped into the couch next to her friend while puck sat on the one opposite.

"You sick?"

"No. Why?"

"Not usually the type to sit in her pyjamas all day"

She could tell Quinn was suspicious, they knew they'd wanted a baby for a long time and that Quinn had awesome baby-dar considering she knew when Tina and her assistant Juliet were pregnant before they even told. "No we've just had a busy week and thought we'd sit in and relax" Quinn just nodded slightly before turning her attention to Brittany; they were safe… for now.

"I think we should celebrate" Brittany suggested, Santana lifted her head from her magazine, "what?" she asked stunned, "tomorrow at… six thirty your officially one month pregnant" Santana awed at Brittany, she found it adorable how she always remembered the little things, "I think that's a good idea, we could go to a restraunt" she tried to sound enthusiastic, "sounds great" she replied with a simple smile.

"I feel so full…" Brittany moaned getting into the driver's seat of their car, "does it compare to the giant bowl of pasta, three scoops of ice cream and foetus I have inside me?" she said sarcastically causing them burst to burst into a fit of laughter.

They had an amazing night at the restraunt; but they didn't want it to stop there…

"God I love you" Brittany was passionately kissing her wife, but just got frequent moans of pleasure in return, they hadn't even made it to the bed before Santana's mental undressing of her became real, she had her back against the wall and her legs wrapped around the blonde who picked her up slightly and stumbled onto their four post king size bed.

Brittany leant back slightly revealing her half naked body, "will I hurt the baby?" she was expecting her to ask this question, "no Britt the doctor said sex was fine" she said quickly pulling her wife back on top of her body, "are you sure?" Brittany repeated distracted, "babe please! it's fine, I'll tell you if I don't feel comfortable" soon enough they went back to their full on make out/ sex session which lasted most of the night.

"Morning" Brittany cheerfully greeted planting a kiss on her wife's lips as she entered the kitchen, "morning… I'm starving" she patted her rumbling stomach as she sat at the dining table, "I made you a fruit salad with granola and yoghurt" she placed the bowl in front of her and watched as she shovelled it into her mouth, "so I was thinking today we could… San?" halfway through her sentence Santana Jumped up from her chair and practically sprinted down the hall.

Brittany's suspicions where confirmed when she heard the sound of retching from the bathroom, she knew Santana hated when she saw her get sick so she just stood outside the bathroom, "add it to the list" Santana mumbled in between coughs, the 'list' was the things that they found made Santana throw up, most of them were dairy, like cream and cheese, and there were onions, any type of fish and other bits, guess she was adding yoghurt to the piece of paper stuck to the fridge.

She spent at least ten minutes in the bathroom before making her way back to the kitchen, were to her delight she noticed Brittany carrying a large tub of lollipops, "I bought these for you a couple of days ago, I figured you may need them over the next few months" she giggled slightly trying to humour the situation, "oh Britt I love you" she took the tub in one arm and wrapped the other round her wife, she always knew how to make her feel better.

NOTICE –

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Month 2

"What's wrong with you?" Brittany watched as Santana fidgeted in her seat, "my pants hurt" she mumbled too distracted, "your pants hurt?" she said in disbelief, getting an evil glare from her uncomfortable wife, "yes Brittany! My pants hurt!" the mood swings were starting to kick in.

"Maybe we should go shopping and buy you some new clothes?" Brittany suggested "are you saying I'm fat?" Santana screeched in return, "no! Off course not, it's just your pants are uncomfortable because of the baby, you're going to start showing soon" she replied as gentle as she could put it.

After a very long shopping trip, she was finding it hard to cope with her hormonal other half, "are you hungry, we could get some dinner on the way home?" she suggested, "no I'm tired" she looked miserable, "but you have to eat" she could tell she was getting more angry, "not now!" she snapped back before turning her attention to her mobile.

It was quiet in their house for the first time in a week, but that worried her, "San?" she tip toed into their bedroom to see Santana with her back to the door sniffling, "sweetie what's wrong?" she wrapped her arms around her neck from behind.

"I'm being such a bitch!" Brittany was dying to laugh at her dramatics, "you're not being a bitch, you're fine" she sat next to her and pulled her round so they were facing, "you're pregnant… hormones" she giggled getting a slight smirk in return, "Britt pregnancies doing weird things to me, I used to be a badass!" her wife couldn't help but laugh.

"Mom!" Santana called through the hall, her mother was on a visit for a couple of days to visit her daughter and daughter-in-law, "my baby, how are you?" she said with open arms, "I'm great, how are you?" she hugged her mother before she had a chance to answer Brittany came down the stairs, "mama!" Santana's mom made sure Brittany also called her mom considering to them she was their daughter.

They spent the afternoon catching up on the past couple of months, they obviously didn't tell her about the pregnancy they wanted to wait till the end of their first trimester to be sure, but stupidly they were accidentally giving out a lot of clues.

"Where's San?" it was early in the morning and her mother was currently sitting at the dining table reading the paper, "err… getting a shower I think" she said nervously she prayed her mother-in-law wouldn't hear the sound of her daughter retching from upstairs, after about fifteen minutes Santana finally made an appearance, "good morning" her mother greeted from across the kitchen, "morning mama" she grumbled in no mood to go in to conversation considering every time she opened her mouth she expected puke to come flying out.

Quinn arrived shortly after vomit fest round one, they were planning to spend the day at the local spa, but Santana really didn't feel like it, she rested her head on the cool kitchen surface and concentrated on not being sick.

"Hey you ok?" she heard Brittany whisper in her ear, she stood up straight and noticed her mother and Quinn looking directly at her, "come have some breakfast" Quinn smirked obviously feeling powerful, she'd figured it out…

"umm no I'm not hungry" she mumbled slipping into one of the chairs, "you'll feel better once you've had something" she said with a smug smile plastered across her face, she obliged not wanting her mother to become suspicious, it felt like everyone was watching her as she began to pick at the blueberry muffin her wife had placed in front of her… bad idea!

Brittany noticed the colour drain from her face then she started to gag, she grabbed the trash can and stuck it right under her, she began to throw up and couldn't stop, Quinn and her mom watched in shock while Brittany grabbed hold of her hair and rubbed her back in circles.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry" she sat back in her chair, and noticed everyone's stunned face; Quinn started to laugh slightly catching the attention of Mrs Lopez, "something you want to tell us?" Brittany expected her wife to go into a full on mood swing, but she didn't she returned the smile to one of her best friends then looked towards her for confirmation.

"Ok well we weren't planning on telling you guys for a couple more weeks and at least when we were altogether but… we're having a baby!" both women squealed in delight, "I'm getting a grandbaby!" her mother pulled the married couple into a long hug while Quinn jumped up and down for joy behind her.

As soon as she let go Quinn took her place "I knew it! I'm so happy for you guys" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes, "ok don't get all sappy…" Santana inched further away, "how far along are you?" Quinn finally stepped back, "just gone six weeks" Brittany said with a loving smile as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waste.

Mrs Lopez insisted on having a lazy day in after finding out about the pregnancy, Quinn went a got a load of snacks, DVD's and nail polish. Quinn was currently painting Brittany's nails, while Santana lay with her head in her mother's lap on the couch opposite.

"How's your tummy baby?" her mother gently patted her abdomen, "I feel much better however it usually comes back mid-afternoon" she cringed, "lollipops?" Quinn suggested, but the married couple began laughing leaving her stunned, "what's so funny?" Santana just hauled herself up of the couch and went into the kitchen, after hearing some rustling through the cupboards she returned with a huge tub of lollipops in tow, "aww you remembered…" Quinn cooed, while everyone else giggled.

Santana was officially seven weeks gone, and she noticed the more time went by the more weird symptoms she got, for instance she had a super sense of smell which she actually found quite amusing as she could recall what people have done or eaten for the past twenty four hours without even being told, also the 'list' had increased dramatically which made Brittany go back to obsessing over her diet, which she found annoying as she was craving fast food and sugar.

"Brittany! Where's my ice cream gone?" Santana shouted through the whole house, "I hid it" she said coming down the stairs, "you hid my ice cream!" she screeched in disbelief, "San it's not good for you" she paced away as quick as she could trying to avoid the argument that was coming.

"But I want it!" she stomped her foot like a helpless child, "what about an apple?" she said over enthusiastically which just wound her pregnant wife up even more, it was rare for them to ever argue and when they did it was normally over something stupid.

"Does it have cookie dough in it?" she replied sarcastically but Brittany wasn't giving in, "aww come on Britt… the baby want's it" she said with a sad look on her face "no, no, no, no, no! You are not going to make me feel guilty" she dashed towards the couch as quick as she could, Santana pulled her by the arms from her seat, "Britt you better tell me where it is!" she joked practically jumping on her.

Santana was leaning on her back so she couldn't stand up straight, they were both laughing and had completely forgot about the ice cream, "San get off me!" Brittany giggled, she had also forgot about her wife's condition and jumped up as quick as she could, Santana tumbled of her and fell crashing onto the floor, the blonde gasped and slid onto the floor and pulled her onto her knee.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?" she said all too quick for the Latino to understand, she just laughed at her reaction, "Britt I'm fine… nothing my ice cream wouldn't fix" she hinted with an evil smirk "… fine" she stood up picking her wife up with her and gently placed her on the couch, before she could walk towards the kitchen Santana pulled on her arm, "I love you" she placed a kiss on her lips, "I love you too" she replied kissing her back.

"So this week baby you're going to get your little hands and eyes and a nose and a…" it was late at night and they were lying in bed, Santana was reading a magazine and Brittany was… "Britt what are you doing?" she put the magazine down and noticed Brittany with her ears to her stomach, "talking to the baby" she said spontaneously, "… about what?" she asked confused, "well I read in the baby books that in the eighth week the baby develops all its little features, like eye lids!" She had never seen some one so excited about eye lids before.

"Peanut… jelly bean… baby brittana… oh god foetus!" Quinn was trying to come up with a nickname for the baby, but they were a bit… odd!

Considering it was nearly the end of September they decided to sit outside and soak up the heat before the fall came, "Quinn! God foetus… really?" Santana had her legs across her wife from the chair next to her, and Quinn sat opposite "excuse me! I think it's much better than what you called Beth… lizard baby?" the married couple couldn't help but burst into a round of laughter, "I'm sorry" she said blushing.

"So what should I expect?" Santana said sipping her water, "well… Vomiting, back ache, mood swings, weird cravings, dizzy spells, weight gain…" she noticed the look on her face, "really? You couldn't have lied to me?" she mumbled still gawping, "I'm sorry… how's the morning sickness?" she said jumping off topic, "you know I really don't get the 'morning' part considering its most of the day?" she explained, "it gets better, I think it stopped ninety per cent of the time when I hit around the five month interval" she felt bad knowing how it felt.

It was going dark and the garden lights lit up, Santana had not long dozed off on her wife's shoulder and the other two carried on talking, "I can't wait to be a mom" Brittany stated staring into the night sky, "how olds Beth again?" she asked, "eleven" she said with a smile, "no offense, but it's so weird to think you have an eleven year old daughter" Brittany giggled, "tell me about it, me and Puck were actually talking about her the other day…"

"He… he wants us to have another baby" she said her smile dropping slightly, which caught the blondes attention, she gently lay her wife's head on the pillow, and climbed around the table, sitting next to Quinn she snuggled into her side, "and?" she noticed her eyes glistening due to the tears, "I feel so guilty…" she felt sorry for her, "why?" she already knew the answer, "how can I have a child and love it and give it everything it needs, which I didn't even do for my first?" her voice choked slightly and a couple of tears dribbled down her face, "oh sweetie… you did everything Beth needed, you gave her a life that you knew you couldn't, you didn't give her up for you, you did it for her sake"

Quinn smiled realising how her friend was right, "how do you do that?" she smiled wiping away the tears, "what?" she asked unsure of what she was even talking about, "you always know how to make me feel better Britt" she smiled warmly towards the blonde.

It had been a couple of days since Quinn's visit, they had decided to go for a run through central park, "are you sure it's safe to run?" Brittany directed at her wife while stretching her legs, "yes Britt, the doctor told me exercise is good" as they ran Santana could see her wife eying her; "Britt?" she stopped in her tracks and pulled her arm, "what are you doing?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Just… you know k-keeping an eye on you" she couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being, "babe I'm fine if I don't feel good I promise I'll tell you… ok?" she talked like she was telling a child, "ok" Brittany sighed in reply.

They ran a good few miles before Santana stopped to catch her breath "ok… I'm done" she said keeling over, the blonde wrapped her arm around her waist and directed her back to the car, "I used to be able to go round here for hours…" she gave a look of misery, "well your pregnant, you're going to get tired much easier" she tried to sooth, she could tell the symptoms were becoming more frustrating.

"How about we go home and I make you one of those smoothie things you like?" she suggested to her quiet other half, "I think I'll just take a nap" her tone was down, in a way she felt bad for the Latino, she was the one who had to go through all the symptoms, then the labour… it was hard for her to say she wasn't disappointed she didn't become pregnant in their first attempts, but she knew Santana was going to be amazing through the whole thing, she thought she was amazing when she wasn't even pregnant.

Brittany knew one thing that would make Santana feel better… her mom, she gently crept into the bedroom where she was lightly sleeping, she placed herself on the edge of the bed with her phone, she had rang Mrs Lopez and put her on loud speaker, "Sanny?" she shook her arm slightly, "yeah?" she rubbed her eyes before turning over and leaning on her elbows.

"You're mom called, she wants to talk to you" she lied but seeing the joy in her face made it worth it, "hey mama" she perked up leaning towards the mobile on the bed, "hello sweetie, how's things?" she greeted,

"It's good"

"You don't sound too sure?"

"I'm just really tired" she slumped her head back into the pillow,

"Well me and your dad are coming over in three weeks" she became much more interested, "mom that's great, I can't wait to see you, tell dad I say hi" she smiled at her wife, "ok baby well I've got to go but I love both of you, ok?" she replied, "bye mama" they both said before Brittany put down the phone, "thank you" Santana mumbled, "why?" Brittany was never good at lying, she started to walk away, "you know why" her wife shouted as she walked down the hall.

"Let me help you" Santana was currently making dinner, "no I can do it… I'm pregnant not handicapped" she whined, "what are we having?" she wanted her attention, "I'm not telling you…" she teased back, "we… are… having… tomato pasta!" she said observing all her ingredients, "how did you know?" she joked, well at least she was smiling again.

"So I was thinking how we should tell people" the blonde said picking at the last of her plate, "and?" she said with her mouth full, "I don't know" she was obviously having one of her 'the old Brittany' moments, "we could just invite everyone to dinner and tell them there" Santana suggested, "or we could get an aeroplane that says 'Brittana baby'!" Brittany joked causing her wife to go into a laughing fit, "yeah babe because that's not over the top" she joked, she always knew how to make her laugh again.

Notice –

Review if you like… I really appreciate it!

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Month 3

"What are you doing?" Santana was rubbing the barely noticeable bulge developing on her stomach, "look" she stood in front of her sitting wife sideways, she gently lifted her shirt and placed her hand on her abdomen, "aww you have a baby baby bump!" she cooed poking at her, "a baby baby bump?" Santana was confused, "yeah, you can't officially say it's a baby bump because it's too small, but if you look there's definitely something there so it's a baby baby bump" she said with a face wide grin.

"So I was thinking, because my parents are coming over next week, we could invite your parents and everyone else, so we can tell them?" Santana suggested flipping through the mail, "yeah sure, but who else so I can call?" Brittany came running out of the bathroom, in a rush to get to work, "well… Quinn and Puck, Rachel and Finn, err Mercedes, you know who I mean" she replied, "Shall I tell them to bring the kids?" Brittany asked just about to leave; "yeah we need the practise" the Latino smiled before kissing the blonde and waving her good bye.

Finn and Rachel had a daughter just over a year ago, her names Arabelle, and she a mixture between both her parents, she has dark brown hair and shiny hazel eyes, she obviously had Rachel's nose, but she was very cute, Tina and Mike had their five year old son Jacob, he was the spitting image of Mike, and loved dancing like both of his parents, Quinn and Puck still kept in touch with Beth, who was a miniature version of Quinn, with long blonde hair and a pretty face, hopefully they had her next weekend so she could also come over.

Brittany was losing her patience, they were at their local grocery store picking up food to make dinner for everyone, but Santana's cravings were getting the best of her, "Santana please! Save my sanity and just pick a colour." They were currently observing the apples, "but I don't know if I feel like red or green" the blonde couldn't believe they were debating over apples… "Just get both" she threw her hands up in the air in frustration and pulled the cart down the next isle.

"Santana… Santana?" the pregnant woman was there one minute and gone the next, her wife suspected it had something to do with food, but her heart melted when she turned the corner, "there so small…" the Latino was staring at the tiny baby booties in front of her, Brittany was only just realising how much the pregnancy has changed her, she was no longer rock solid mean girl, she'd gone mushy to her liking, "there so cute" she cooed stroking the soft pink blanket next to them, "I can't wait till we get to buy all this stuff" Brittany was shocked by the words that came out of her mouth, she really had changed.

"I don't feel good" Santana mumbled, they were on their way home, "probably the extra-large bar of chocolate you demolished before we got in the car… you're not going to puke are you?" she added noticing her face go pale, "mmm I don't think so…" the blonde wasn't convinced she knew her all too well, "do you need me to stop the car?" she asked noticing her distress, "no I'm not puking in public!" she jumped at, "well you'll get sick on yourself!" she said back getting frustrated, "stop saying sick…" she mumbled leaning back in her chair, she had her eyes closed with one hand on her forehead and one on her stomach.

It wasn't long before they pulled into their driveway, as soon as the car stopped Santana dashed through the door with one hand over her mouth, and within a matter of seconds Brittany could hear the gagging from the bathroom, she placed the grocery bags on the Kitchen unit and climbed up the stairs, "you ok?" she entered the bathroom and kneeled next to the puking woman, "I'm used to it" she mumbled with a smile trying to humour the situation, once she had finally stopped she sat back onto the floor, "I'm sorry" the blonde said taking hold of her hand, "why?" she wasn't sure, "you have to go through all this and I can't do anything about it" she replied her eyes glazed with tears, "Britt I'm happy to go through all this… well maybe not the puking" she giggled, "because after all this we'll get our baby, and I'll do anything for that" they shared a warming smile not letting go of their hands.

"oh my god you look hot" Brittany gawped at the Latino as she came down the stairs, she was wearing a tight black dress that went looser around the waste to hide the bump, with black high heels and her hair was in loose curls, "aww thanks babe, don't look too bad yourself" she winked, Brittany was sporting a dark green dress which was slightly see through but had these little beads all over, with nude high heels and her hair was in a ballerina bun on top of her head, the doorbell chimed.

"Hi!" they opened the door to be greeted by Brittany's parents, Santana's were already in the living room, just before they closed it they noticed a few other people walking up the path, there were Tina, Mike, Jacob, and Mercedes, "hey" they hugged, she gestured for them to take a seat and they started a conversation but it wasn't long before the door went again, "hi, hey baby" she leaned over and took the toddler from Finn's arms, "oh my you're so big!" Santana said in an unusually happy tone, "thank you for inviting us by the way, feels like we have hardly seen each other over the past few months" Rachel hugged the blonde.

Not long after the rest of the glee club arrived, "Beth babe how are you?" Brittany said twirling the miniature blonde around, "I'm great, I missed you guys" she said smiling, "ok well dinners ready so come sit" Santana announced walking into the living room.

"Stop fidgeting Belle" Rachel cooed at her whining daughter, "Here pass her over" Santana stood up and took the toddler, she sat back down in between Brittany and Quinn placing the little girl on her knee, most of them had finished eating and where starting to notice Santana's odd behaviour… she was being nice.

"What's the 'list'?" Finn questioned as everyone talked, "err… it's a grocery list" Brittany said spontaneously not wanting to reveal anything considering she forgot to take it down, however everyone looked towards the fridge see what they were talking about, "any type of fish… most dairy… Brittany's lavender bubble bath" the last one made everyone laugh, "Nice list" he murmured between giggles, "you really put that on there?" Santana said in disbelief forgetting about their secret.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh, "well considering every time you hugged me you gagged I thought it deserved a place!" however everyone else was confused leaving the couple laughing alone, once they stopped they looked around the table to see their faces, Rachel looked like the only one who figured it out "OH MY GOD!" she screeched startling the three children in the room, the married couple shared the same warming smile, "we're having a baby" Santana smiled, everyone's facial expression completely changed, they were shocked and jumped up from their seats, one by one they hugged the couple who still had Arabelle with them.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Mercedes exclaimed, "how far along are you?" Rachel butted in, "eleven weeks" Brittany physically couldn't stop smiling, "are you showing yet?" Brittany's mother asked wiping away her previous tears, "err… not really, jeans are tighter but nothing obvious" she leaned back in her chair getting a chorus of awes from around the room, "what?" she said pulling Arabelle closer to her stomach, "you have a tiny bump!" Quinn cooed, "What do you think Belle?" she asked the stunned toddler, "baba" she gurgled pointing at her tummy, everyone burst out laughing at the cuteness of the moment, "yeah baba" Santana smiled bouncing her up and down on her knee.

After dessert they moved into the living room, the three children were playing on the floor while the adult's talked, "so do you want a boy or a girl?" Finn asked with his arms wrapped around his wife, "we don't mind do we…" they smiled at each other, "do you have a feeling?" Rachel added, "err… a girl, I can imagine us having a daughter, but we'd love a son just as much so as long as it's healthy we're happy" they all smiled towards them, "any symptoms?" Tina questioned, "Vomiting." Quinn said before she could answer, everyone just gave her a funny look, "well I was here a few weeks ago and…"

"Please don't tell them" Santana whined digging her head into her wife's shoulder in embarrassment, "this is payback for not telling me when I first suspected… anyway as I was saying we were eating breakfast when the supposed slash no longer badass over there decided to upchuck the nibbles of blue berry muffin she'd just ate in the trashcan, in front of me and her mother!" Everyone began laughing again while the Latino blushed, "I will get my revenge" she joked towards Quinn.

It had been a great night they laughed and caught up with each other, Finn and Rachel were last to leave, Rachel was carrying her sleeping daughter close to her chest, "thank you for tonight it was nice seeing everyone" Finn whispered hugging the two women, "well thank you for coming… and by the way me and Britt wanted to ask if we could babysit Belle sometime, we need the practise" she giggled quietly, "actually could you maybe look after Friday night, it's my colleagues wedding reception and we were actually looking for someone to look after her" Finn replied, " we'd love to" Brittany said stroking the baby girls cheek, "we can keep her overnight if you want, saves you having to rush back" the Latino added, "aww really that's great" Rachel whispered trying not to disturb her sleeping child, they waved them good bye before making their own way to bed, after the long evening.

It was the next day and Mr and Mrs Lopez decided they wanted to take their daughter and daughter-in-law to brunch considering this was the last time they'd see them before Christmas because as it was the beginning of November, "how are you girls feeling?" her mother said starting conversation, "tired, we stayed up to clear all the dishes" Brittany whined kneeling into her wife, "did you enjoy last night?" Santana asked her parents, "Yes, it was lovely watching you girls enjoy yourself" he father nodded.

"Look after your selves, keep in touch" Mrs Lopez pulled both of the women into a tight hug, "Bye dad" Santana leaned over and kissed her dad on the cheek, "bye baby, bye Britt" he hugged the blonde, "look after my grandbaby" he laughed causing the three women to smile, they said their goodbyes, before the older couple drove away.

"What do we do now?" they slumped into the couch, "nap" Santana suggested stretching her legs across her wife, "I actually agree with you" she leaned down and rested her head on her wife's hip, before they both fell into a deep slumber.

It was Friday morning and both women had taken the day off to set up for Arabelle who they weren't picking up for a while, "so… checklist: travel cot set up?"

"Check"

"Age appropriate foods"

"Err check" Santana replied peeping into the kitchen, "some toys for her to play with"… "check" "ok well I think we're done, Rachel and Finn have put the rest of her stuff in her bag, now we've just got to pick her up" Brittany confirmed, she knew Santana wasn't listening she was too busy admiring her baby bump in her reflection against the fridge, "I still can't believe how much more your showing compared to a week ago, it's gone so quick… you look cute with a little baby bump" she said in awe.

"Hey" Finn greeted opening the door to their apartment, he was dressed up in a tux, "hey" they replied strolling into the living room, "Where's Arabelle and Rachel?" Brittany asked, "here we are" Rachel said walking into the room with a sleepy looking toddler on her hip, "she's just woke up from her nap, her bags over their it has everything she could possibly need in there and…" she was stopped, "Rach she'll be fine" they giggled at how over protective she was being, "I know" she mumbled.

"Right come on baby we should get going" Santana reached over for the child and pulled her close into her chest while her wife grabbed her car seat and bag, "bye princess" Finn placed a gentle kiss on her fore head, "bye baby girl… again thank you for taking her" Rachel added, "no problem we love our little Belle" Brittany giggled tickling the toddlers chin.

They got home not long ago; Belle was currently sitting on the floor with Brittany playing with her baby books, "what does the cow do Belle?" Brittany asked the girl, "moooooo" she shouted making them laugh, "Britt bring her out here her foods ready" her wife shouted from the kitchen, she picked up the girl and walked into the kitchen then placed her in her high chair, it was only ten minutes before Santana heard a loud crash, she flew into the dining room and was shocked by the mess.

"What happened?" she screeched, there was food everywhere! All over the floor, Brittany and Arabelle, "I put it down for like two seconds and she threw it at me" the blonde replied faking upset, while rubbing her head, the Latino didn't feel an ounce of sympathy she told her not to put it anywhere near her, so instead she joined in with the laughing toddler, "it's not funny" Brittany moaned dying not to laugh, her wife just walked over to her and sat next to Belle's high chair, "ok… it's a bit funny" she smiled, she loved watching her adopted niece and wife laugh together it was so cute.

They decided to take a photo of the messy little girl and send it to her parents, who thought it was very cute but also requested she got a bath, "look baby it's a ducky, do you know what noise a ducky makes?" the blonde asked leaning over the tub playing with the bubbles, "Quack, quack!" the little girl screamed causing her to laugh, "such a clever girl" she replied rinsing the soap from her hair, "shall we get aunt Sanny to come get you out, huh?" the toddler just smiled in return, "San?" she called, "I'm here" she cooed cheerfully walking into the bathroom with a pink towel in hand, "could you get her PJ's on while I get a shower?" she requested, "off course" she said picking the baby from the water.

She took her shower realised something… it was quiet, a bit too quiet. "San?" she called walking into their bedroom, then she saw the cutest image to ever pass her eyes, the bedside lamp was on, Santana was asleep in the bed, and so was Belle, who was snuggled into her chest, she had her little pink and white pyjamas on and her still damp hair was tied in a little band, she was sucking on her pacifier and looked to be in a deep sleep.

All's Brittany could think was how much she couldn't wait to do this with her own child, her own little family.

Notice -

thanks to all those who have commented, carry on :)


	4. Chapter 4

Month 4

"Santana Lopez?" the nurse called into the waiting room, both women stood up hand in and proceeded into the room, "if you'd like to change into the gown and take a seat I'll be right back" she smiled warmly before leaving the room, "I think these gowns may be the most unattractive piece of clothing ever…" the Latino expressed getting a small laugh off her wife in return.

"So I'm going to take some blood and your blood pressure then doctor Cree will be in to do the ultrasound" the older looking woman explained, she did the tests and left the room, it was only a few seconds before the doctor entered, "hey how are you feeling?" she asked pulling a chair opposite her, "good… puking a lot but good" she giggled slightly, "that's completely normal, it will fade over the next couple of months, any bleeding, cramping or fainting?"

"No, I've felt really dizzy sometimes but no fainting"

"Remember to eat regularly make sure your never hungry that can help" Santana nodded in return, "so if you'd like to lie down we can take a look at your baby" Brittany couldn't help but squeal, she had acted like a child on Christmas day all morning, she was very excited, she stood next to her wife and held her hand, Doctor Cree squirted the cold blue gel onto her tiny baby bump, she carefully placed the probe against her belly and moved it around while looking on the small screen.

"Oh my god" Brittany mumbled in amazement while observing the screen, it was no longer a grey blob, it looked like an actual baby, "the baby looks healthy and on target, we won't be able to tell the gender till the next ultrasound but that's only in a month" the woman explained, "want to hear the heartbeat?" she looked to the married couple, Santana nodded with tears in her eyes, she wasn't normally the emotional one, she put some sort of technical device against her bump and after a couple of seconds they heard it, it was a loud echoed thumping sound, it was unbelievable.

"Ok well I'll give you a few minutes to get changed and I'll print you some pictures off and get the results of some of your tests" she told before leaving the room, Santana didn't move she just stared into space worrying Brittany "San baby you ok?" she said picking up her clothes, "…it's real" she mumbled still gazing into space, the blonde smirked at her realisation, "yeah… it's real" she laughed kissing her on the cheek, "it didn't feel real before" she explained pulling her jeans on, "but it's a good thing" she was worried, it went quite again while she changed her top, "yeah" she exhaled, to Brittany's delight.

It was Sunday evening three days after their doctor's appointment, they decided to invite Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Blaine and Kurt for dinner to show them the photo's which they were very proud of and already gave them a place, one in their bedroom, one on the coffee table and one stuck to the fridge next to the 'list', "aww it's so cute!" Brittany exclaimed placing her hand on her wife's growing belly, Santana decided to wear a dress that shown it off more, it was a grey and black body con but it looked perfect on her now curvier body.

Brittany was currently setting the table while Santana stirred the food, when the doorbell rang, "oh my god! Look at you your glowing" Rachel exclaimed as her and Finn entered the house, they had got Arabelle a baby sitter for the night, "thanks Rach" she replied with a smile, not long after the other four followed, "Santana you look stunning in that dress" Kurt said picking through his salad, "she does doesn't she… and the baby bump makes it look all that cuter" Brittany chimed tilting her head, "we got photos from our doctor's appointment, want to see them?" Brittany was obviously very excited, and before they could even answer she had left the table to get it off the fridge, they passed it around the table and everyone smiled, "when do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Puck said with his mouth full with bread, "first of all don't talk with your mouth full, secondly in two months" there was an eerie silence, Santana's hormones where getting the better of her.

The night went smoothly except for a snide comment from the Latino every now and then leaving Brittany mouthing 'sorry' every once in a while, but they understood, most had experienced it before… "No Quinn you took most of your mood swings out on me?" to the ladies disgust (also Kurt and Blaine) the two men where currently debating over who had it worse when their wives were pregnant, "No I did not! You were a pig I just was naturally horrible to you" she screeched causing the women to laugh, "I'm pretty sure I still have the bruise on my arm from all the times you hit me" he said rubbing his shoulder looking for sympathy.

"Anyway…" Rachel shouted over the squabbling table, "me and Finn have decided to do Christmas this year because it's Arabelle's first proper Christmas last year she was only a few months old, so your all invited" she exclaimed excited, "we'll be there" Quinn smiled not letting Puck get an opinion due to their prier disagreement, "off course we'll be there, I want to spoil our little Belle" Kurt said, "that's if Rachel hasn't already bought her EVERYTHING" Finn sniped under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Rachel looked in his eyes, she was not happy… "Rach what's a toddler going to do with tiffany bracelet? She'll probably try and eat it" he replied looking for someone to help him, "what is wrong with you?" Santana interfered looking around the table, "stop arguing!" she shouted slumping back in her chair, "oh look bad ass is back" Puck mumbled getting a well-deserved kick under the table.

Brittany decided to book them in for a prenatal yoga class together she thought it might help with the anger! "Santana where going to be late hurry up!" the blonde shouted up the stairs, but her wife was in no mood, "can't we just sit at home and watch some crappy Christmas crap" she suggested swaying down the stairs, "crappy Christmas crap?" Brittany giggled, "I don't want to go out its cold" she whined resting on the arm of the couch, "you're acting like a child" the Latino couldn't even be bothered to put the effort into arguing back "…so" she replied, Brittany just huffed before storming out of the room.

She thought she was losing her mind; she couldn't put up with the mood swings no more, she stormed straight into her bedroom locking the door behind her without an ounce of guilt, she just needed to be alone for a while, she flung herself onto their bed and closed her eyes, "Britt… Brittany" she heard a faint tapping on the bedroom door, "…I'm sorry" she heard her say, but she didn't reply, after a couple of minutes she heard her footsteps get fainter and sighed in relief.

She wasn't being horrible, she just needed a break, no offense but Santana was always strong willed before she was pregnant, now it was sobbing one minute throwing dishes the next, just a bit of peace and quiet would help…

She awoke in confusion, it was quiet very quiet, she must have slept for a while as it's going dark, she thought Santana must have left with a mood on but that was expected, the blonde stood up of the bed and wrapped a blanket around her before gently stumbling out of the room and down the stairs, the TV was on and the Christmas tree was lit up, but there was still no sign of her wife, she slowly crept through the living room and began to smell a familiar scent, "hi" Santana greeted cheerfully, she noticed a plate of her favourite sugar cookies on the counter, and Santana cooking, "err… hi" she replied still stunned slipping into a chair, the Latino poured something between two cups and brought them over with the cookies.

"I really am sorry" she sat opposite her wife with a warm smile across her face, Brittany took a sip of the warm liquid and realised it was her favourite holiday drink; cinnamon hot chocolate, "you made my favourites?" she said in awe, "peace offering" Santana giggled, "however I advise you to eat them, before I do" she smiled sweetly to the blonde.

"Ok so… we have Arabelle that doll that yawns; which I find severely creepy by the way, and Jacob that dance game thingy majigy, we got Beth apple green converse to go with the bracelets and… is there any more kids?" they were currently wrapping up presents on the living room floor, and Santana was going through her mental list "I'm not sure, we can buy spares just in case" the blonde said while trying to get a piece of tape, Santana felt a sudden pain to her abdomen, she shrugged it off as nothing but a few seconds later it came back but stronger, "ouch…"

Brittany's head instantly jolted up to her wife, she had placed her hands on her growing stomach, "babe you ok?" she crawled through the mountain of wrapping paper and sat beside her, "yes just a bit…" she winced again, "what's wrong do you need me to call doctor Cree?" Brittany became worried, "no Britt it's probably just my stomach stretching or something I'll be fine" she lifted herself of the floor and sat back into the couch, "alright… well I'm just going to go to the bathroom" Brittany announced not so convincingly, "Britt you better not call Doctor Cree" Santana exclaimed, but Brittany just ran out of the room, "I'm not, I'm calling Quinn!" she shouted back from the kitchen, she heard the back door close realising she had gone to hide outside, but she didn't even put effort into going after her.

Brittany returned around fifteen minutes later, "Quinn said it was most likely you're uterus stretching!" she shouted causing her wife to laugh, "what?" she replied confused watching her keel over, "I never thought I'd hear someone shout 'your uterus is stretching' so enthusiastically before" Brittany just smirked and placed herself back in the sea of paper and present's, "hey I was thinking about baby names" the Latino told concentrating on tying the perfect bow on Arabelle's present.

"Any ideas?" Brittany swivelled around to face her, "I did… but I forgot" she said with a slight giggle, pregnancy brain was doing weird things with her, "oh… what about if it's a boy?"

"Umm… I don't know" Santana replied clueless, "ooh I know, alphabet name game, one for a boy and one for a girl!" Brittany jumped at enthusiastically, "ok… Adam… Adie"

"Aww I like Adie… Andrew and Alice"

"Benjamin and Bailey though I don't like it that much"

"Umm me neither, Boris and Beatrice"

"Boris!" Santana laughed, "Do you want our kid to get beat up!" the blonde just sat with a smirk, "Caleb and Connie" she said, "I like Connie it's cute" Brittany said with a smile, "well anyway we should wait till we find out the gender really, but I do have an idea…"

It was Christmas eve, Brittany's favourite day of the year, they have the same tradition every year, they go to Quinn's and have a huge breakfast and every bodies usually there, then they go for a long walk through central park in the snow (if it was snowing), then they spend the afternoon making cookies and Christmas treats while singing along to holiday songs.

"Morning" Quinn said cheerfully as gesturing for them to enter the house, "hey it smells good in here" Brittany said while removing her coat, "oh my god your bumps got so big since I last saw you" Quinn squealed in aww she gently stroked the top of her stomach but she didn't mind, "I know… I feel so fat" she said her face dropping slightly, "you're not fat, you look cute with a baby bump" Brittany sympathised.

As soon as they entered the large dining room they noticed the many people around the table, there was Quinn's mom and sister with her fiancé, then Puck's mom and his sister, Jake and Marley then Tina and Mike with Jacob, "hey" the couple greeted everyone and lowered to their seats, "Quinn tells me you're having a baby, congratulations" Quinn's mom Judy smiled, "thanks" both women replied, "do you know what you're having?" Marley questioned, "no not yet, we find out in two weeks" the conversation flowed from there, then they proceeded to their next destination.

The snow fell lightly around them as they walked through the park with linked arms, "this time next year we'll have our baby" Brittany smiled turning her head to her wife, " our last Christmas just us" Santana replied, but she wasn't sad in fact she couldn't wait for their son or daughter to arrive, "by the way remind me not to go Rachel crazy with our kid when it comes to presents" Brittany said in a serious tone, Santana just laughed and pulled her wife closer so she could rest her head on her neck as they walked.

"San… Sanny… Santana?" she could feel her wife shaking her shoulder, "wake up its Christmas" Brittany did this every year she was like a big kid, Santana was hoping she'd get a lie in this year as she's with child, but obviously that wasn't going to happen, "ok, ok I'm up" she sat up sleepily in the bed and threw her legs over the edge, "I got you present's come on" the blonde whined throwing Santana's robe towards her.

"Aww Britt" Santana stood at the bottom step and looked into the living room which was lit with candles and the Christmas tree lights, "I've been up for a while, I made you breakfast" Santana laughed under her breath slightly at the unexpected nice gesture, she noticed the coffee table full of their usually holiday treats like cinnamon buns and pancakes in the shape of Christmas trees, "So I got you two big present's and five little ones, also there's one for you later but you have to wait" Brittany said with a sly smirk.

Brittany got her wife a variety of gifts, she bought her concert tickets, the new shoes she wanted to go with the new dress she bought her, a bits and pieces, Santana bought her some new dance attire as well as new hair curlers, she also got her some other pieces, "Britt help me zip this up" the Latino called through the bedroom, Brittany dashed through the door and stood behind her "you look hot… as always" the blonde winked standing back to admire her outfit, she was wearing a straight purple dress which had capped sleeves, her shoes where skin colour and her hair was in a high bun, and she wore her traditional bright red lipstick, "thanks, I don't look fat do I?" she was starting to become more conscious of her weight, you could tell she was pregnant as her bump was more noticeable but she hadn't gained wait anywhere else it was all around her stomach, "no you look beautiful" her wife replied placing a reassuring kiss on her lips, Brittany was wearing a tight black skirt with a loose grey short sleeved top, "ok so all the presents are in the car and Rachel just called and asked how long we'd be" Brittany explained, "let's go" Santana pulled on her jacket before leaving the room.

"Merry Christmas!" Rachel sang opening the door, with Arabelle on her hip, "oh my god you look so cute!" Brittany cooed taking the toddler not even acknowledging Rachel, but it was hard not to turn all you attention to the little girl she was wearing a little red dress with cream tights and red shoes with her hair in a little bow, "merry Christmas Rach" Santana hugged her, "how you feeling?" Rachel asked closing the front door, "Good, feeling fatter by the day but good" she replied feeling slightly miserable, "it's worth it" Rachel smiled warmly guiding her into the living room.

Everyone was there: Finn, Quinn, Puck, Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Jacob and obviously Rachel and Arabelle, "hey merry Christmas" Santana said trying to sound happy, the truth was she was uncomfortable and annoyed, everyone returned her greeting as she placed herself next to Quinn, "you ok?" Quinn whispered noticing her distress "yeah just uncomfortable" she mumbled back, "do you want me to go get you anything?" Quinn new that when a someone who wasn't pregnant told a pregnant person 'it'll get better' made them feel more frustrated so she thought she'd try and help instead, "no I'll be ok" She smiled.

Everyone crowded round to watch the kids open their presents, "dolly!" Arabelle said in the cutest of voices shaking the box, "yeah it's a dolly!" Brittany returned in a childish voice, "thank you for my game" Jacob said from the couch between his parents, "no problem buddy, however I may have to borrow it of you" Brittany replied causing him to giggle, "we got Beth some presents there in the car, you can take them before you leave" Santana looked towards Quinn and Puck, "she's coming over for new year's so keep them if you want and give them to her when we come over" Quinn replied.

"Ok so I have one more present to give" Brittany announced as everyone collected the discarded wrapping paper off the floor, she stood up from next to the little girl and sat on the floor next to her wife who was on the couch, "here" she placed a small white box that had a cream coloured ribbon wrapped around it on her knee, "for me?" Santana said picking it up, "yeah open it" Brittany inched closer to her legs, everyone's eyes were on her, she untied the ribbon and lifted the lid on the box to reveal a beige coloured sheet of tissue paper, she scrunched it up and smiled realising what it was, she lifted the onesie out of the box and read what it said, "I love my mommies" she mumbled with tears in her eyes, "aww Britt" she said kneeling down to kiss her wife.

"Our first piece of baby clothing" Brittany smiled looking around the room, "that's so cute, I remember Jacob wearing those" Tina said in aww, "I was that small" the little boy asked quite stunned, "yep small enough to fit in my arms" Mike said gesturing with his arms, "really?" the boy asked in disbelief causing a few giggles, "yes really… go back to being my baby" Tina wrapped her arm around him and pulled her son close, "I can't I've growed up now" he said smiling proudly.

They had not long finished eating a ridiculous amount of food and decided they were too full to leave the table, "hey guys Beth want's to say hello" Quinn said walking into the dining room with the phone to her ear, she put it on loud speaker and placed it on the table, "Merry Christmas Bethie" Brittany called, "Merry Christmas… Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Arabelle, Mike, Tina, Jacob, and you dad I think I remembered everybody… oh and baby brittana!" the girl squealed down the phone, causing everyone to laugh, "baby Brittana, I like your style which is much better than your mom's by the way who thought god foetus was a good idea" Santana replied causing another round of laughter, "wow mom your bad at the name game" she giggled "imagine what your name would be if I hadn't of picked" Puck joked getting a playful slap of Quinn in return, "ok well I've got to go, mama says hi by the way" the little girl said, everyone called by into the phone, she was very happy little girl.

"Oh my god it's so cold out here" Santana shuddered with a blanket wrapped around her, "let me in" Brittany walked towards her with two cups of hot chocolate, the Latino removed one side of the blanket and wrapped it around her wife, it was new year's eve and a few minutes before midnight, "I'm so happy" Santana smiled gazing out into the dark back yard, "this year's going to be the best" Brittany said kissing her, "so let's make a deal, this exact time a year today we'll stand in this exact place but we'll have our baby with us" Brittany looked into her eyes, "deal" she smiled back, they stood in the silence and admired the city which was lit by only the nights of the light, it really was going to be an amazing year.

Notice –

If everyone who viewed RE-viewed I would have A LOT of comments and be a VERY happy person, anyway thank you for reading and if you have any ideas for any drabbles feel free to share.

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Month 5

"And we get to see your little face, and hands and…" Brittany lay spread across the bed with her head to Santana's growing belly, "Britt what are you doing?" Santana dropped her book and gave her wife a funny look, "telling he or she that we'll get to see them later" she explained casually, "err… ok" she picked her book back up and leaned it against her growing stomach, she found it sweet that her wife spoke to their baby, it was very Brittany.

"I'm so excited!" the blonde wouldn't keep still on the car ride to the hospital, Santana actually convinced her to let her drive because she didn't trust her at this moment in time, "boy or girl?" the Latino asked trying to calm her, "umm… I don't mind either" she announced her voice still filled with excitement, "do you know what he or she is? Most pregnant woman have a feeling and they're usually right" she rambled, "I told you I'm not sure but I'm leaning towards a girl" she admitted with a smile imagining their daughter, "imagine having a daughter…"

"So did you guys have a nice Christmas?" Doctor Cree pulled her chair up to the bed where Santana was lying and Brittany stood beside her, "it was great thanks, you?" Santana asked, "yes actually I got to see my grandbaby" she said with a warming smile, "anyway the big question… do you want to find out the sex?" she asked full of enthusiasm, "yes." Brittany jumped at no longer able to hold it in.

"Heart beats strong, all growth seems to be on target" the doctor mumbled while moving the probe around her bump, "so… you are having… a girl congratulations" Brittany instantly leaned down and kissed her wife, they were both over joyed and had tears streaming down their face, "were going to have a daughter" Brittany reassured herself looking into her wife's eyes, "our little girl" Santana gazed back and gently placed her hand at the top of her bump, they had never been so happy.

Once they left the hospital they decided to go and Skype Santana's parents and tell them the good news, "my girls how are you? How's my grandchild?" Mrs Lopez asked sitting next to her husband on the screen, "Well mom you can officially say granddaughter" Santana announced sharing the same smile as her wife, "oh my god! We get a granddaughter!" both parent had tears in their eyes, overjoyed with the news, "yep we can't wait" the blonde joined in, "I'm so proud of both you girls, I love you very much" Mr Lopez directed at both of them wiping a tear from his eye, causing a hormonal Santana to start crying, "tears of joy" she reassured with a giggle.

"Guess what?" Brittany practically jumped on Quinn's back as soon as she entered the house, "what?" she replied walking into the kitchen where Santana was sitting, "guess?" Quinn sat opposite her while Brittany went and sat next to her, "you're moving?" she tried to play along but her lack of enthusiasm wasn't so convincing, "nope… we know what the baby is" she teased, "tell me!" she screeched with despair in her eyes, "oh so now you want to talk to me" Brittany joked sinking back in her chair and folding her arms, "Santana tell me!" she decided to beg her instead, "sorry no can do I promised her I wouldn't say a word" she mumbled typing on her laptop.

"Ok… well give me a clue?" she had finally given up on the begging, "no you'll have to wait like everyone else" Brittany had gone slightly power crazy, "I'm one of your best friends don't I get some sort of…" she hinted, "no." the blonde replied stubbornly, "ok well I don't want to know!" she announced as Santana closed her laptop and pushed it to the side, "oh ok… well we can tell Tina to keep Jacob's old clothes" Brittany looked towards her wife, "I said I didn't want to know!" Quinn screeched, "but we didn't tell you" the blonde gave a sly smirk and waited for her to figure it out, they watched as her facial expression turned from anger to happiness in a matter of seconds "oh my god you're having a girl!" she squealed jumping of her chair and walking around the table to hug them, "I'm so happy for you" she followed sitting on the edge of the table between the two women, with the biggest grin plastered across her face.

Santana was really starting to show now, her stomach was bigger but also more rounder, she dashed into the kitchen wearing grey sweatpants with a black short sleeved top, "no morning sickness!" she said with delight throwing her hands in the air, "good morning to you to" Brittany replied still chewing on a bagel with a cup of coffee in her hand, the Latino inched closer to the kitchen unit and leaned against it, "first time I haven't woke up feeling sick or being sick in… I actually don't remember the last time I was woke up puke free" she explained.

"So today I have to go by the dance school to do some paper work for the redecorating then I'll meet you back here and we can go for dinner" Brittany said, they decided at the beginning of the pregnancy that it was best if Santana worked from home she only left for work business if she really had to, "ok" Santana replied sipping her water.

"Uh…" Santana's eyes grew wide and she froze in her place, "babe what's wrong does it hurt?" Brittany instantly dropped her half eaten bagel, and placed her hands on her wife's arms, but she didn't reply she just grabbed one and placed it onto her stomach with hers on top, "come on" she mumbled under her breath, and then she felt it, the most amazing feeling of all their daughter was kicking, "oh my god!" Brittany squealed in the most high pitched voice, she engulfed her wife into a hug being careful of the large bump, "that's amazing" she said full of excitement, "it feels so weird" the Latino said with a smirk.

"Why do we have so many baby name books?" Santana asked gawping at the large pile on the coffee table, "you can never have to many options" Brittany replied flicking one open… they spent over an hour flicking through all of them but not one felt right for their baby, they were currently opening random pages and saying the first name they saw trying to suppress their boredom, "Annabelle" the blonde said, "no it sounds too much like Arabelle" Santana replied, but a sudden look of interest crossed her face, "what?" Brittany jumped at in despair hoping she'd found the one, "I think I've found it…"

"It's perfect…" Brittany looked into her wife's eyes in awe, "it means little delight" the Latino smiled, "it's so pretty, we could paint it on the wall in her room" Brittany suggested, "what colours are we going to use?" Santana questioned, "Leave it to me" her wife replied with a devilish grin, she knew she was up to something.

It was the second week in January and they decided to go away for the weekend, "road trip!" Quinn chanted entering the house with the her husband, the Hudson and the Chang clan behind her, "if we were in college" Santana snapped in a sarcastic tone following Brittany into the hall, "lighten up a little" Puck said playfully hugging her from behind, "where's Beth?" Brittany asked, "Shelby's dropping her off she should be here and minute now" Quinn said fidgeting in excitement.

"Knock, knock" Shelby pushed open the already open door to see everyone standing in the hall, she was carrying a small baby pink sports bag and Beth was behind her, "hey" everyone greeted, "na…na" Arabelle cooed holding her arms out, "hey baby girl" Shelby replied reaching over for the toddler, ever since college Rachel's relationship grown with her mother, they agreed it was best for both of them and Arabelle, "were getting there with the names, huh?" she said towards the little girl, "we've been trying to get her to say everyone's, Belle who's that?" Finn said pointing to Quinn, "…Kin" she replied proudly causing everyone to laugh, "She's so cute" Tina giggled, "If you think that's cute… who are they Belle?" Finn said pointing to Santana and Brittany "… Sananana" everyone burst into a fit of laughter including Santana, "… Bitee" the little girl relaxed into her grandma's shoulder with a smug look on her face, proud she could make them laugh like that.

They rented a bigger car to get them to their destination, Puck and Finn volunteered to do all the driving as it would take around seven hours in all so they sat up front, then behind them sat Rachel, Beth and Quinn with Arabelle in her car seat between them, then behind them sat Tina, Mike and Jacob, and the last two seats were occupied by Brittany and Santana who was currently sleeping.

"Belle sweetie stop you're hurting mommy" Rachel tried to calm the fussy girl, "mama" she whined with tears gushing down her face, they were four hours into their journey and it was eight at night, she was over tired and refused to nap "I know you're not happy are you" Rachel soothed rubbing the back of her hand, nearly everyone else had fell asleep accept for Puck, Finn, Quinn and Mike, "Do you want some juice?" she was doing everything she could to calm her, "no!" the little girl screeched, "shall we make a pit stop" Finn turned in his chair, "err… yeah if that's ok" Rachel replied in between picking up the toys that Arabelle had threw, "I second that, I have to pee… again" they heard Santana call from the back of the car.

Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Beth and Tina where walking back to the car, it was quiet and dark, Rachel stood by the door with a sleeping Arabelle close to her chest swaying her from side to side, "aww she's all tuckered out" Quinn cooed stroking the toddlers cheek, "I'm glad she's asleep the next stage of over tiredness is usually scream her lungs out" she laughed slightly, "you ok?" Brittany asked her wife from the side, "yeah she's kicking a lot" she winced placing her hand on her stomach, "she?" Tina swivelled round on her heels, everyone soon turned their attention to them, "yeah… we found out we're having a girl last week" Brittany grinned wrapping her arms around her wife's waste.

Everyone instantly started congratulating them, "we were going to wait to tell you... but my brains all over the place" Santana admitted climbing back into the vehicle to get to her original seat, "have you decided on a name yet?" Mike asked, "Yes…" they got a chorus of awe's, "but we're not telling" Santana said with a sly grin, getting a bunch of groans in return, "ok well tell us what the first letter is?" Quinn said looking out of the window as they drove away "nope you'll find out when she's born" Brittany teased feeling powerful.

They arrived at their condo for the weekend just before midnight, the previously tired kids had livened up as soon as the car stopped, the adults grabbed the bags, and Beth held Arabelle next to Jacob waiting for them to come and open the door, "come on already" they whined stomping their feet, Arabelle found it quite amusing and started to clap, "you excited Belle?" Rachel said in a childish tone putting the key into the door, she opened it and switched the lights on to reveal the large living room, "woah" both Beth and Jacob said, the room was huge and the ceiling were high, and before they knew it everyone had left to explore.

"Morning" Santana greeted cheerfully as she entered the kitchen were the rest of the adults were standing, she got a chorus of mornings in return as she slid onto one of the stools, "what's on the agenda?" She asked her eyes scanning the morning paper, "We were thinking of taking the kids on this tree top jungle course thing…" Quinn said in between sips of coffee, "which I know you can't do" she followed in realisation, "it's ok I'll stay and make dinner for when you get back" Santana honestly wasn't that bothered, she was feeling tired from a restless night anyway so some peace and quiet seemed appealing.

They genuinely couldn't stop laughing, they were having the best time walking through the forest and going on the zip wires, "Belle look watch mommy!" Brittany tried to catch the little girls attention as she sat on her shoulders, Rachel climbed across one of the rope bridges in the air squealing the whole time causing her daughter to giggle, "She's silly isn't she?" Brittany said, getting an innocent smile in return.

"Mom… Mom look!" Quinn looked from tree to tree trying to find her daughter, she soon noticed her standing at the top of the zip line, "I'm watching" she assured, the little girl slid down the wire clinging on to the rope the whole time, until Puck caught her and unclipped her belt, "did you see? Did you see me?" she ran towards her mother with her arms in the air, "I did, you're so brave" she replied kissing her forehead, "why don't you have a go?" she looked towards her face, "… err I'm scared" she blurted out, "but Rachel did it?" Beth said in disbelief, "hey!" Rachel joked being offended causing them to laugh.

Santana had started dinner, she was making Lasagne when her phone started vibrating, "hello?" she answered, "hey babe" it was Mercedes

"Oh hey Cedes, sup?"

"Nothing much thought I'd give you a call and see how the babies doing"

"She's doing great…" she waited for her to figure it out, "she! Oh my god you're having a girl! Congratulations" she squealed, "thank you, we found out last week" she replied, they talked for a few minutes mostly about the baby and the condo, they agreed she'd come over from Los Angeles around Easter for when the babies born.

"Hello?" Brittany called from the hall, they removed their coats and shoes and walked towards the Kitchen, "hey, did you have fun?" Santana replied walking down the stairs towards the crowd of people, "it was SO much fun, we did zip wires!" Beth shouted full of enthusiasm, "well I'm glad" she replied with a smile, the two older children ran up the stairs to go play and Finn placed a sleeping Arabelle on the couch to finish her nap, and the adults sat around the table, "so what have you been up to?" her wife questioned,

"Nothing much, I spoke to Mercedes she said she's coming over for when the babies born"

"That's so weird…"

"What is?" Santana replied incredulous, "we're talking about our daughter being born!" it made Santana laugh at how childlike Brittany became when she was excited, she just giggled under her breath, "only sinking in now?" Mike looked up, "no… it won't sink in till she's here" she replied in awe.

Not long after dinner was ready and everyone crowded around the table, "how are you doing that?" Brittany was shocked watching Rachel feed her daughter without a dot leaving her mouth, "what?" she wasn't sure, "remember when we babysat?" Rachel began to laugh realising, "oh and you sent me that picture!" she replied, "yah! I literally got was covered in tomato pasta"

"The trick is to not put the bowl anywhere near her; otherwise it usually ends up on the floor… like when Finn feeds her"

"Hey my feeding technique is much more fun than mommy's isn't it Belle?" Finn interfered smiling towards his daughter, "yes and much more messy" Rachel added, "where are you going?" Brittany looked up to Santana, "bathroom?" she looked annoyed. "Are you ok?" Quinn asked as she returned, "yes I'm fine" but she didn't sound too convincing…

"Hey tell me what's wrong?" they just finished dinner and Brittany ran down the hall to catch up with her wife, "nothing… I'm just" she was lost for words, but Brittany knew, "bored, frustrated, uncomfortable?" the blonde suspected, "you read my mind" she looked miserable, "how about tomorrow we spend the day doing things you want to do?" she suggested trying to lighten the mood, "like what?" she said placing herself on the bed, "we could go shopping or go for a walk, the forest we went to today was really nice" she lay beside her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist, they fell into a comfortable silence… "I love you" Santana piped up, "I love you too… and you" she looked towards her stomach and gently placed a kiss on it.

"Am I still sexy?" Santana asked admiring her body as they changed the next day, "off course" Brittany replied, Santana just grumbled unconvinced, "I don't feel it" she exhaled, "I actually find you even sexier when you're pregnant" Santana smiled at how she was trying to make her feel better, and went back to picking an outfit, she decided to wear something simple: jeans, boots and a tight black top to go under her leather jacket.

They decided to go on a long walk, they went through the forest and were currently walking along the side of the lake, the view was amazing, Brittany linked her arm around Santana's, "why don't we come here more often?" the blonde asked, "because it's seven hours away, but I know what you mean… it's lovely" they went back to gazing over the lake towards the mountain in the distance, "we should bring our daughter here" Brittany smiled patting her stomach, "we should" she returned the smile, "… we should build a swimming pool"

"Where did that come from?" Santana asked giving her a stunned look, "it's going to be summer again soon and all kids like swimming" she explained casually, "it's like me saying we should buy an elephant… all kids like elephants!" she exclaimed sarcastically, it went quiet… "An elephant would be cool though" Brittany burst out getting a playful slap of her wife in return.

"Hello?" Tina peeped her head into the kitchen to be greeted by the rest of the clan, "hey we're have you been?" Santana directed at the family of three while they removed her coats, "we found a winter market about thirty minutes away, but the stuff there was so weird, we brought some back" Tina replied placing a large bag on the table, everyone became suddenly interested and turned their attention to her, "so firstly we have… Reindeer!" she placed a white plastic bag on the table, "ew!" Quinn squealed, "I want to try it" Mike added, "You have no chance." Rachel said going back to her laptop, "I'll try it" Puck said, "yeah me too" both Brittany and Finn joined in, they looked towards Santana, "I am not letting my child consume Rudolph!" she said circling her stomach with her hand causing everyone to laugh, "Mommy said it wasn't Rudolph!" Jacob screeched… oh crap.

"I'm happy to be home" Brittany said slouching into her bed, "yeah me too" Santana said but her attention was on the book she was reading, "What are you reading?" the blonde became interested, "what to expect when you're expecting… how cliché!" she giggled, "anything interesting?" her wife replied getting comfortable under the covers, "not really… just some disturbing pictures from birth" she said pulling a disgusted face, "gross… anyway I'm tired, goodnight" she leaned up and kissed her, before lowering slightly "night, night baby" she placed a gentle kiss on her bump and lay back down.

Only four more months to go…

Notice –

Hope you like, I'm really enjoying writing this, I'm sorry to those who requested a boy but I have plans for that in the future so don't worry, anyways review please if you like it and any suggestions are appreciated!

Thanks…


	6. Chapter 6

Month 6

"There?" "No" "there? "No" "there? "No!" Brittany was getting frustrated, she was trying to find the perfect place to put the new picture frame with the baby scans in but Santana's opinion was getting in the way, "Santana where going to be here all day!" her tone annoyed, "but we need to put it in the perfect place" she said innocently not realising what the problem was, "ok well you do it" she placed the frame in her hands and walked towards the kitchen, "Brittttttttt!" she whined stomping like a child.

"Can you go swimming when you're pregnant?" Brittany asked in her wife's direction, "Umm I think so, why?" she always spoke about the most random things at the most random of times, "we should go swimming" she replied before going back to munching on her green apple, "this isn't another one of your 'we should buy an elephant' ideas is it?" Santana asked cautiously, "no but I think we should buy a pool" oh no not this again… "Britt it's February, what are going to do with a pool?" she asked incredulous, "I don't mean for now I mean for the summer, it would take a while to be built anyway" she replied, "we'll see" Santana wondered were Brittany got all her spontaneous ideas from, very odd.

Santana strolled into the living room flicking through the mail "… we should learn to speak French!" Brittany exclaimed, "oh no not again" she mumbled turning back around, "no! I mean I was watching friends re-runs and it was the one were Joey learns to speak French and I was thinking were going to have a baby soon and won't have time to do stuff like this!" she explained standing of the couch, "Britt I'm quite happy being able to speak English… and Spanish" she replied throwing the mail on the arm of the chair, "well I am" she folded her arms over her chest and pulled a face… another very Brittany moment.

"Bonjour ma belle femme!" Brittany squealed walking into the kitchen, "what are you making?" she added "oh so we're speaking English now" Santana's tone sarcastic, "I'm making Chicken Parmesan" she said facing her wife, "ooh Italian you know what we…" she was interrupted suddenly "NO! No more spontaneous ideas, what is with that by the way?" she rambled stirring the pasta, Brittany wasn't as fidgety she toned down slightly and placed herself on a dining chair, "I'm sorry, I've been thinking about when we have the baby, there's a lot of stuff that we're not going to be able to do" Santana smiled at how cute she was acting, she sat opposite her and took one of her hands, "Britt we will still be able to do all that stuff… we don't have to do it all right now, even if we wait for a while, you never know our daughter might actually want to learn another language when she's older" Brittany smiled realising she was right, she was sorry she acted crazy, but knew she had good reason.

"Britt… BRITTANY!" Santana shouted from down the stairs, the blonde rolled over in her bed to see it was only six thirty in the morning, something must be wrong, she jumped out of the bed and practically sprinted down the hall and stairs, she saw Santana standing in the door frame between the kitchen and living room, she had one hand on the wall and one clutching onto her stomach, "it hurts!" she cried, Brittany knew she must be in a lot of pain it wasn't like her to complain if something hurt.

"What's wrong?" the blonde guided her to the couch, "I came to get a glass of wat…" she winced before finishing her sentence, "I think we should go the hospital" Brittany panicked, "no… just call Doctor Cree" she replied still holding her bump, Brittany jumped of the couch and ran to get the house phone, "hello… yeah umm Santana's getting really bad pain… yes… oh ok… no up to now it's only happened like three times but they're just random… ok… I'll call you back later… bye" she placed the phone on the coffee table, "she said she thinks they're Braxton hicks contractions, and that we should wait a while and see if they go away" she explained sitting next to her, "I-I think they might have stopped" she stumbled keeping completely still trying to prevent the pain coming back.

"That was really scary" Santana admitted getting her breathing back to normal, her wife wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer, "I know but it's ok" she soothed rubbing circles on her back, they sat in silence for a few minutes, "hadn't you better be getting ready for work?" Santana lifted her head of the blondes lap, "I'm… not… going, I'll take a sick day" Santana would usually argue with her but she was actually relieved that she was staying home.

"Why are you home?" Quinn looked up to Brittany as she entered the house, she become accustom to dropping in and checking on Santana every now and then, "this morning" she mumbled stuffing pieces of popcorn in her mouth as they had decided to have a movie day, "what happened?" Quinn replied making herself comfortable next to her, "Braxton hicks" Santana interfered, "oh I had them in my last few months with Beth" she said placing her hand in the bowl, "could have warned me!" Santana snapped giving her an evil glare, "I would have but I didn't get them till half way through my eighth month and you're only six" it went quiet again as they turned their attention to the television, "I'm a solid bad ass an all but it felt like someone stabbing me!" she added making them smirk.

"Morning" the blonde greeted cheerfully placing the last few things in her bag at the kitchen table, "hey… when do you leave?" she sat down, "in a minute" she noticed her miserable tone, "however I've talked Rachel into coming and spending the day with you" she tried to shine a light on the situation, "…ok" was all she said causing Brittany to suffer a miniature heart attack, "are you ok?" she screeched, "yeah why?" she replied through bites of apple, "I expected you to try and kill me, you never usually mind spending time alone with her" she explained, "… I'm bored, I want company and after yesterday I'm still a bit… you know" the blonde smiled sympathetically before kissing her and leaving.

"Aww that's so cute!" Rachel said pointing at the little pink bunny rabbit in the store window, they decided to do some shopping Rachel was pushing a sleeping Arabelle in her stroller and Santana walked beside her, "I like that" the Latino pointed towards the knitted blanket that had ribbons around the edge, "you're so lucky" Rachel said as they carried on walking, "why?" Santana asked curios, "you're at the beginning, you get to go splurge on tiny little dresses and decorate her room" she cooed looking towards her daughter, "you have Belle?" she pulled a face, "I know but just lately I've noticed how quick she's growing up, she actually fed herself the other day! I nearly cried" she said dramatically causing Santana to laugh.

"Wouldn't you and Finn have another?" Santana questioned, she pulled a thinking face, "well he did ask me a couple of weeks ago when we will, but I don't know" she said quickly, "I have to say Berry you guys make really cute babies" Santana giggled looking towards the sleeping toddler, "oh wow a compliment" she replied with a sarcastic tone, "don't get too comfortable she's either going to be abnormally tall or a loud mouth and from the way she screamed her little lungs out most of the time we were in the car the other week, I think we know which one" she said with a smug look on her face.

"Hey how's shopping?" Brittany asked from the Kitchen table were she's on her laptop, but before she could answer she noticed Rachel walk in behind her with Arabelle on her hip and instantly jumped from her chair to take her, "hey baby" she cooed and the little girl just smiled, "hey Rach" she said sitting back in her seat but with the toddler on her knee, "hey Britt, how's things?" she sat opposite her, "good, very good in fact they've nearly finished the redecoration at the studio" she explained with her eyes on the little girl who was pressing random buttons on the key board, "staying for dinner?" she looked up to her, "no I called Finn and he's on his way home" she replied.

"Before you leave; we're looking after Jacob and Beth this weekend, and we'd thought we'd ask if you wanted us to keep Arabelle overnight as well?" Brittany asked standing by the front door, "umm… yeah sure if you don't mind, it'll give me and Finn a night alone" she replied thankful, "awesome can you drop her off early Saturday afternoon then because we're going to take them the zoo" Brittany seemed more excited than the children.

"Wow look at the monkeys!" Jacob currently had his face pressed against the glass of the indoor monkey house, "Oh they're so cool!" Brittany replied like a child kneeling next to him, "My dad says I look like one of those… and a clown pig" Beth revealed causing them to laugh, "just ignore him sweetie he can't say anything have you seen his face?" Santana joked getting a high five of her, "right who's hungry?" Brittany called standing up straight, "…umy" Arabelle cooed, "does that mean yes?" Brittany lifted her from the strolled and set her on her hip, the toddler started clapping causing them all to giggle.

"Ok guys I guys I think it's time we get going" Santana called as they stared towards the elephants, there were a chorus of awe's "Aunt Sanny can we please look at the lizards on the way out?" Jacob pleaded, "Yah aunt Sanny can we?" Brittany repeated winking, "yes I suppose" Santana took the toddler off the blonde and carried her instead while she pushed the stroller, "I don't like lizards" Beth said pulling a disgusted face, "me neither… what about you Belle?" the Latino looked towards the girl who looked stunned, "no" she simply said probably not even knowing what she was talking about.

They soon left the zoo accept this time with an array of zoo memorabilia, three (well four if you count Brittany's) animal balloons, two little animal carved wooden jewellery box's for the girls and a stuffed lizard for Jacob, also Brittany talked Santana into buying the zebra, giraffe and leopard print onsie's because she thought they were so cute, "who wants to make cupcakes?" Brittany asked enthusiastically as they drove up the path, "me" the three kids replied in sync, they tumbled out of the car and ran into the house , "I'm exhausted" Santana moaned carrying Arabelle towards the door, "go take a nap, I'll sort them out" she didn't argue with her, "are you sure?" she said placing the little girl in the high chair, "yes don't worry I'll make dinner as well" she smiled, "I love you" she called from the staircase, making the blonde smile.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, it was dark the only light was coming from the hall where the door was slightly open, she could hear singing; it sounded like Brittany and Beth she could also hear a few lines of Jacob every now and then and a few giggles from Belle, the clock said she'd been asleep for nearly two hours as it was nearly seven, she sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side, she pulled her cardigan on and made her way out of the room.

As she walked down the stairs the singing became louder and she could now hear music in the back ground, she stood where they couldn't see her and observed the scene, Brittany was dancing around the kitchen holding Belle, the other two kids followed her and sang the song every now and then, it was very cute, "hey" Santana blurted out entering their sight, "hi… we didn't wake you up did we?" they stopped dancing, but the children couldn't help but giggle, "no not at all… what have guys been doing?" she lowered onto a chair and pulled the little boy onto her knee, "we made chocolate cup cake's, Aunt B said they were your favourites" he giggled, "Bitee!" Arabelle squealed causing them to laugh, "Brit-ney" Beth corrected, smiling to her.

"Hey are they behaving?" Quinn had called to check on them, "they've been great" Santana replied, "what are you doing?" she added

"Puck took me to dinner at this very nice fancy restraunt…"

"About time" she laughed, "is Beth ok?" she asked, "she's fine, acting like an angel as always" that caught Beth's attention, "wait a minute" she said before passing the phone to the girl, "hello… hey mom… yes we went the zoo and made cupcakes… yes I'll call mama… ok I will, tell daddy I say good night… bye mom… love you too" she passed the phone back to her adopted aunt, "ok well again thanks for looking after, and if you guys need anything call" Quinn said, "ok bye" "bye"

"Ok we have a large selection, there's: Nemo, Shrek, wizards of Oz and the Goonies" Brittany read aloud, "What's the goonies?" Jacob gave a confused look, "I can't believe you've never saw the Goonies, that's what we're watching" Santana interfered, they all cuddled onto the couch it went Beth who had a large bowl of popcorn on her knee, then Santana who had Arabelle pulled into her side, then Jacob who had a bag of candy attached to his hands then Brittany.

The movie hadn't even been on for an hour before they fell asleep, Beth had her head leant on Santana's shoulder and Arabelle was leaning into her other side, Jacob had his head on Brittany's lap and was in a deep sleep, "looks like we tried them out" she giggled quietly, "I knew it wouldn't take long before they'd conk out, we better move them" Santana stood up gently and picked up Arabelle with her she shook Beth awake and guided her up the stairs, while Brittany carried Jacob, the two older children were staying in the king size bed in the guest room, where as Arabelle was sleeping in the travel cot in their room, they tucked them in and kissed them goodnight before leaving them to sleep, "they look so cute when there sleeping" Brittany said in awe, "… I know" Santana wrapped her arm around her wife's waste and walked down the stairs, content they had done a good job babysitting.

They asked everyone to stay for lunch when they pick the kids up the next day, "hey, where are they it's too quiet?" Quinn said removing her scarf in the hallway, "Brittany's playing some ball game in the backyard with them" Santana replied, "How did last night go? Did they sleep?" Puck questioned, "Yeah they were great we put a movie on and they were asleep within the hour" Quinn exhaled in relief she knew how Beth could be when she wasn't tired.

"Hey" Beth soon entered the house from the back and walked straight towards her parents, "have you had fun?" Puck said pulling the girl onto his knee, "yep we had lots of fun" she said with a smile, "there was no arguing was there?" Quinn asked but was interfered by the Latino, "Quinn stop asking questions they were perfect, no arguing… except maybe a heated debate about the word Bitee!" she exclaimed, causing Arabelle to instantly turn her head, "Bitee!" she squealed making them laugh, "knock, knock" Finn and Rachel entered the room, "the door was open, hey baby girl" she cooed reaching down for her daughter of the floor, "did you have fun?" she kissed her forehead, "mama…" was all she said before burying her head into her mother's shoulder.

Mike and Tina soon arrived, "how's the Braxton hicks?" Quinn piped up through the conversation, "ok I suppose still scary" she admitted, "Santana Lopez scared, woah" Puck joked getting a well-deserved punch in the arm of Quinn, "you try carrying another human being around in you for nine months" she mumbled giving him an evil glare, Puck looked towards the other two men for back up, "sorry dude I'm siding with the ladies on this one" Mike said putting his hands in the air, "same, when Rachel had them she felt the same" Finn added, Puck deflated slightly in his seat.

"I can't believe you're in your last trimester already, before you know it she'll be here" Tina said, they had just finished eating but where still sitting at the table, "I know it's crazy" Brittany mumbled as she thought, "sticking with the name you decided on?" Rachel interfered, "yeah… we're going to paint it in her room" she replied excited about the thought, "still not telling us" Quinn grumbled, "for all we know they could be having a boy" Puck added, making them laugh; it was a very Puck thing to say.

"I can assure you we're not having a boy…" Santana replied in a sarcastic tone raising her eyebrows, "give us a clue on her name" Rachel asked, "no!" Brittany was feeling very powerful, "oh come on" she whined, "ok… it mean's little delight" everyone awed but Quinn who pulled her phone out and began typing, "what are you doing?" Santana asked incredulous, "seeing what name means little delight" she said her eyes glued to her phone, everyone waited for her to find out, "… all's it came up with was a dessert!" she screeched, making them laugh.

"Thank you" Beth wrapped her arms around Santana's waist as they stood in the hallway, "it was our pleasure" she joked, "your tummies moving" she took a step back and had a confused look on her face, Brittany burst out laughing as did Puck and Quinn, "it's the baby kicking… do you want to feel?" the Latino replied holding out her hand, she cautiously put her hand on hers where she placed it onto her stomach, the little girls eyes widened feeling her kick, "wow that is so cool" she looked up to her smiling parents, "I want a little brother or sister, but mama's too old" she giggled making them laugh again, "you never know" she looked up to Puck and Quinn who attempted to act busy not wanting to start a baby conversations with their eleven year old.

Later that day they left the house to go to their six month doctor's appointment, "how are things?" Doctor Cree asked pulling up a chair, "good… as you can see I'm getting fat" she joked gesturing towards her stomach, "… the sickness has near enough stopped completely, but the problem now is that I have to pee every five minutes" she finished, "well firstly you're actually on the smaller side for six months pregnant" that caused her to smile "and I'm glad the sickness stopped" she added pouring the cold gel onto her stomach, "so what we should see now is the babies features developing much more, she'll look more like a baby" her eyes on the screen, she moved the probe around her stomach until she found the perfect spot.

"There she is" she told them typing something into the key board, "she measures well, I'm pretty sure when she's born she'll be between seven and a half to eight pounds, maybe even a bit more" she smiled, "but she's definitely a she?" Santana had been dying to ask, "definitely a she" the doctor assured nodding, "I'll be back in a minute" she left the room, "where did that come from?" the blonde giggled astounded, "nothing just after what Puck said I thought we should double check" this just made her wife laugh even more.

"Chocolate covered pretzels with blueberry jelly… nice combination, Brittany watched as she picked, "not as bad as the peanut butter and pickles I ate this morning" she replied, "Pregnant women… so odd" the blonde joked walking out of the kitchen, "hay! It's the baby who wants it not me" she shouted after her, "… sure" she said from the top of the stairs, they both smiled, they had a very odd relationship at times, hopefully their daughter can even it out a little.

Notice -

Reviews are awesome keep posting, also give me your opinion and what I should add in the next couple chapters, any ideas are appreciated...

thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

Month 7

"Where are we going?" Santana whined from the passenger seat, "it's a surprise..." Brittany trailed off, she'd was awoken at seven in the morning and told to get ready, she found the overnight bags Brittany had packed but she wouldn't say where she was taking her, "Britt come on tell me... you know i hate surprises?" she said getting more adgitated, "were're nearly there, quit whining" Brittany smirked at how impatient she was, she hoped their daughter didn't inherit it. "And we are?" the blonde stopped the car opposite a giant lake in the woods, "were staying in that little cottage, right over there" she pointed out of the left side of the vehicle, Santana still didnt look to impressed, "I know this is a nice gesture an all... but why?" she tried to put her confusion as gentle as possible, "you have been really stressed lately and I thought the night away would do you some good" she replied with a warming smile, she was right the latino was secretly thrilled.

Brittany insisted she get all the bags and take them into the small cottage considering Santana was huge, her walk was officially a waddle and her stomach was swollen and round, the cottage was small but pretty, "so?..." Santana looked towards her wife once they finished exploring, "well it's only mid day so I thought we could go for a walk then go to dinner" Brittany suggested fiddling with the zipper on her tote bag, "yeah sure i'm just going to change it's so warm" Santana said before pulling her long summer dress from the bag and her light jacket, being pregnant made her body feel like it is at constant oven temperature.

Brittany had been acting weird, she was up to something... every hour or so she'd get a phone call and she kept stuttering, what was she doing?

"I can't wait till summer" the blonde told with her arm linked around her wifes as they strolled down the gravel path, "me too..." Santana followed, she was enjoying the peace and quiet, she heard Brittany's mobile vibrate, "hello... err yeah... I can't... I really can't... ok speak to you later... bye" she quickly shoved the phone back in her pocket, "who was that?" the latino questioned, "no one" the blonde blurted out trying to avoid eye contact, Santana shrugged it off as nothing she was enjoying herself too much and wasn't going to get worried for no reason.

"Moose!" Brittany shouted as they approached the cottage, it was going dark and they were on their way back from dinner, "... I'm sure that is a dear!" Santana giggled,"are you sure?" the blonde said incredulous, "how do I know?" she shrugged, "I want to touch it" Brittany said getting closer, "Britt don't go near it, it could be vicous!" Santana snapped with a sarcastic laugh, "a killer moose..." Brittany giggled, such a Brittany thing to say. "Here moosey moosey" Brittany gently clapped her hands trying to catch the animals attention while her wife stood hysterically laughing behind her "it's looking at you asif to say 'what the fuck?'" she said between giggles, "we should take a picture" Brittany suggested retrieving her camera from her shoulder bag, she took a couple of pictures before walking up the small path to the front door, "thank you" Santana placed a loving kiss on her lips, "my pleasure" Brittany smirked.

"When are we leaving?" it was early Sunday morning and they were currently sitting at the dining table, "probably around mid day..." the blonde replied taxting on her phone,Santana was becoming more suspicous, and nosey... "I feel so fat, I belong with that flock of ducks that live across the lake... they waddle" Santana joked,  
Brittany couldn't help but laugh "you're not fat, you're pregnant and in my opinion even more beautiful!" she soothed, "you're just saying that" she replied with a pout, "I'm really not" she assured, she walked over to her and kneeled down next to her chair and placed her hand on her adomen, "our baby" she gazed.

"Why do you seem so... fidgety?" Santana said observing her driving wife, "no I'm not." Brittany jumped at, they turned into their driveway and Santana noticed something, everyone else's car was here, "Britt whats going on?" she looked towards her wife but she didn't answer she just got out of the car and walked round to her side and helped her out, "Britt?" she repeated but all's the blonde did was smile...

They entered the house and an instant aroma of fresh paint floated towards their nose and Santana figured what was going on, the blonde guided her up the stairs towards the spair room where everyone was standing: Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, Mike and Tina and the kids, "Hey" Santana smile getting a chorus of excited hellos in return, "ok so want to see your surprise?" Quinn couldn't keep still, "err... sure" the latino was confused, "one thing, her name will be in there, only Puck knows right now because he did it, I wouldn't tell Quinn because she can't hold her own water!" Brittany explained getting a glare of the other blonde in return,  
"so is it ok if everyone finds out now?" her wife asked, Santana was still in slight shock and just nodded, she looked up to the door which had been painted white and had 'babies room' on pink wooden letters on the door, that was enough to make Santana want to cry.

Puck gently opened the door to what looked like heaven, the wall's were a pastel pink/peach colour, and the floor was white wood, there was an oval shaped crip to the right by the window it was also white wood like the rest of the furniture, but it had pastel pinkl netting drapped over the top, on the other side of the room was the closet and changing table, there were white book shelves on the wall and a rocking chair in the corner, "oh my god!" Quinn sqeauled pointing to the pastel green coloured letters that hung above the window from ribbon, "Eden Taylor Lopez-Peirce" She cooed, "that's so cute" Tina said with tears in her eyes, "baby Eden" Finn and Rachel said in sync, "you like?" Brittany practically whispered into her gawping wifes ears, she wrapped her arms around her "I love" she replied choking back tears, "thank you" she turned to all of them and began to hug them one by one, it really was beautiful, good enough for baby Eden...

"Are you guys going to stay for dinner?" Brittany asked wiping the tears from hers and her other halfs face, "we'd love to" Quinn replied for them as most couldn't snap from their gaze at the cuteness at the moment, "how was last night?" Rachel piped up as they left the room and made their way down stairs, "it was good..." "we saw a moose" Brittany added like an excited child, "a moose?" Finn looked curious, "... or a dear, we weren't sure" she explained, "we saw my people" Santana said sitting at the dining table, she got a few incredulous looks and Brittany giggled "ducks" she added as they began to laugh, "you look great for a seven month pregnant women, when i was pregnant with Jacob i could just about move and my ankles looked like elephants" Tina said, the latino genuinley smiled at the comment she felt a little reasured, "i can't see my ankles... i like my ankles"

"Whens the baby coming?" Beth looked up to her adopted aunt's from the opposite side of the table, "well shes due May 17th but she could be early or late I suppose" Brittany explained geeting a slight glare of Santana, "please come on time baby, or even a couple days early ain't going to harm nobody" she spoke towards her stomach placing her hands on it gently, "did i come on time?" Beth directed at Quinn, "ha no. one month early, you decided you wanted to make your appearence on the day of regionals just after we performed" Quinn giggled, her daughter smiled cheekily "but you're glad you had me, right?" well that wasn't expected... "off course"  
Puck interfered noticing the change in atmosphere, "why would you think different?" Quinn asked leaning over and pulling her to her side, "I don't know, it's just I have two moms, theres mama" she looked to Rachel who just smiled, "then theres mom" she looked back to Quinn "but I have one dad... and it's confusing" since she was getting older they expected the questions to start soon, but a little warning would have been nice.

"... and then theres Rachel" she continued "are you my sister? or what? its weird to think you're my sister because you're friends with my mom and your her age and..."she sighed in frustration, Quinn placed her hands on her shoulders, "hey it's ok to want to know but it's complicated" she said hoping there'd be no more questions,the little girl just sat back in her chair leaning against her mom looking slightly deflated. awkward.

"Who wants ice cream?" Brittany squealed enthusiastically hoping the kids would lighten up, "me!" the two older children shouted, "mememememe" Arabelle sang banging her baby book on her high chair, "thats my girl... singing and you're not even two" Rachel cooed making them laugh, "don't become a stage mom Rach" Santana said said "I'm not going to be a stage mom... but it would be nice if she'd sing" she replied her eyes directed at her adorable smiling daughter, "I can't believe shes two in a few months" Finn interfered, "I know feels like yesterday she was born... I want you to stay as a baby" Rachel said tickling her chin, "they're more fun when there toddlers...well except the fact once they learn to run theres no stopping them" Mike chuckled, "baby gates" Tina added.

They all left not long after and the couple decided to go have another look around the room, "so this is why you had all those mysterious phone calls?" Santana said going through the draw of neatly folded baby clothes, "yeah..." the blonde giggled, "it really is beautiful... I can't belive you kept a secret though" Brittany swivelled on her heals and raised her eyebrows, "hey I am great at keeping secrets!" she screeched, the latino just laughed, "huh? you can talk remeber when Quinn told you she thought Tina was pregnant, I think it took you only five minutes to tell most of the family!" she said watching her keel over slightly while still laughing...

She straightened up and took a couple of steps towards her wife, "you said family?" she smiled in awe, "yah... they're our family" she replied kissing her gently on the lips,  
Santana started to feel the familiar flutter in her stomach, just lately it seemed much more intense, she winced at the pain and shakily held onto her wifes arms,  
"hey are you ok?" Brittany worried guiding her to the new rocking chair, "yeah she's just kicking a lot" she tried to give a reasurring smile but knew she was failing,  
they waited in silence for a minute until Santana could sit up straight, "we good?" the blonde asked knealing next to her, "yes she's stopping" she relaxed slightly, "we can officially refer to her as Eden now, not baby or she" Brittany said tapping her fingers on her wife's stomach "do you think they like her name?" Santana replied,  
"they loved it, Tina was actually crying! however when's Tina not crying" they laughed, "Eden Taylor Lopez-Peirce... has a nice ring to it" Santana said looking towards the letters that hung from the ceiling...

They decided not to use any names of their friends for their daughter, they thought it would be unfair if they had Rachel and not Quinn or Tina or the other way round.  
So today they were going to look for a stroller and car seat at the baby store, "I hate coming to these places, I want to buy one of everything" Brittany mumbled as they entered through the automatic doors, "what colour are we getting?" Santana asked eying the Pink Car seat before her "Whatevers pretty" the blonde said like a child in a candy store, they walked down the next isle and stood infront of four seats, one was Plain pastel pink and came in other colours one was paisley purple and pink, the other was an apple green and pink colour and the last was a baby blue and pink that had little bunches of flowers all over, "so..." who knew it could be so hard picking out a car seat?

They decided on the plain pastel pink one as it pretty much goes with anything, the stroller they got was pretty similar the cushioned inside was the same pink, but the outside was grey and black plastic. "ooh baby booties!" Brittany awed at the abnormally small white shoes in front of her, "I'm starving" Santana muttered looking bored, "how can you seem so unhappy in a baby store, it's like saying pandas aren't cute" Santana sometimes wondered where she got these things from?

"Britt I'm just tired and standing up for too long makes my legs hurt" she whined leaning against the shelf, "ok ok lets go" she pulled a sad face before linking her arm around her wife's, "what now?" she asked shoving the last of the boxes into the car "food" her eyes widened at the thought. "You're pulling the 'I think I'm going to puke'  
face?" Brittany observed her change as they sat in the living room, "no... Eden's kicking hard and I've just ate" she explained shifting uncomfortabley, "why don't you go lie down?" the blonde suggested, "no." she snapped back, mood swing.

"Oh my god!" she fidgeted on the couch, "babe seriously I'll lie with you if you want?" she felt sympathetic but slightly scared she'd lash out at the same time, "no!  
I'm fine" she shouted leaving her wife stunned, "I'm sorry" she cried randomly, wow Brittany thought she was actually getting used to this... "It's ok" she soothed placing herself beside her and pulling her close, "I'm being horrible to you" she had tears rolling down her face, "no you're not, you're just uncomfortable" she said, "... will you lie with me?" she piped up calming down slightly, "off course" Brittany stood up and pulled her wife up with her, she wrapped one arm around her waste and made their way up the stairs, they lay facing eachover Brittany placed her hand on her bump every now and then and watched as her wife's eyes started to droop within a matter of minutes, Santana had always been cranky when she was tired but she was like a child and didn't like to admit when she was, however she found it quite cute, she loved just sitting and watching her sleep peacefully, she was beautiful and she couldn't wait to have a daughter who looked the exact same.

"Girls day!" Quinn exclaimed entering the house with around five large bags in tow, Santana and Brittany had invited: Quinn, Beth, Rachel, Arabelle, Tina and Marley over for a day of nail painting and chick flicks, "whats in the bags?" Santana asked curious from the couch, "well I've dedicated each bag to something different theres one for ice cream which includes just about every flavour you could possibly think of and theres a few other snacks in there, then theres one for nail polish and beauty bits then theres dvds and the other two have random stuff in!" she explained all enthusiastically, Beth stood behind her pouting with her arms folded "yeah and she dragged me to every store to find all this stuff" she did not look to amused.

"What movie?" Santana said with her legs crossed going through the bag, Brittany was painting Beth's nails while Tina did Rachels and Quinn sat on the floor with Arabelle and Marley, "any" Quinn said with her attention on the littlest girl, "mama" the toddler sqeauled looking towards Rachel, "what?" she cooed back, Arabelle didn't say anything she just started to giggle innocently, she was at that age were she was very attention seeking... like Rachel.

"Mom you should have a baby" Beth exclaimed from on the floor, "thought we had this discussion a couple of weeks ago?" she raised her eyebrows at her daughters suggestion,  
"I know but it would be so cool to have a brother or sister... no offense Rachel" she added making them laugh, "it's ok" she assured "yeah Beth you can't just magic up a baby it takes a while" Quinn said, Beth just sighed "but it would be cool to have another one of me" she grinned, "not modest at all" Quinn joked, "however I do agree, so you'll just have to wait and see" Quinn teased.

"So?" Brittany had been dying to get Quinn on her own all afternoon so when the rest of the women decided to take a trip to the store to restock on supplies she practically jumped at her,"so what?" Quinn asked looking up from her magazine "about what you said to Beth?" she said slightly annoyed at her lack of interest "what did I say to Beth?" she said acting innocent, "don't play dumb! I am the queen of dumb and I know you're lying" she exclaimed, but all's Quinn did was laugh, "Quinn!" she practically demanded her attention, "ok ok listen up..." she placed down the magazine and sat cross legged opposite the other blonde on the couch, "so remember I talked to you back in September" Brittany nodded "and I said about how Puck wanted to have a baby, well just before christmas we decided we weren't going to 'try' for a baby we were just going to stop ... you know" Brittany nodded again but much more enthusiastically this time, "so... I-I think I'm pregnant" and with that Brittany completely exploded, "OH MY GOD!"  
she squealed through the whole house jumping up and down like a teenage girl...

"I'm so happy for you" Brittany said engulfing her into a hug, Quinn just giggled slightly, "well I'm not a hundred percent yet" she added, "so why do you think you are?" Brittany asked calming down a little in her seat, "I should have got my period two weeks ago" "and you've not taken a test?" Brittany asked incredulous, she just shook her head, "but why?" she felt the atmosphere change slightly, "I-I just don't want to be dissapointed" she stumbled, Brittany gave her a sympathetic smile,  
"but sweetie you won't know till you've took one" she soothed, "... let me ring San and ask her to get you one" Brittany suggested, Quinn looked to be thinking, she secretly wanted to say yes but she didn't want everyone to know...

"Ok... but tell her not to tell anyone" Brittany got her mobile from the kitchen and decided to text her wife as if she called and asked the whole car would probably know within a matter of seconds, 'hey do me a favour and buy a preggo test :) xx' her reply would be quite amusing, her phone vibrated within a matter of seconds, 'WTF? do you have something to tell me? x' she replied making her laugh, 'It's not for me, I'll explain when you get back :) oh and don't let anyone else know xx' she text back this, was going to be interesting.

"Britt?... Q?" she heard her wife shout from downstairs half an hour later, "up hear" she replied from her bedroom where her and Quinn sat, she heard footsteps then the latino appeared in the door frame with a paper bag in hand "you know what the lady said to me at the store? 'don't you think you're a bit late sweetie?'" they couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, she threw the paper bag on the bed and stood opposite the two women who were sitting on the bed, "so?" she folded her arms across her chest, "I think I'm pregnant" Quinn blurted out, "really?" Santana smiled hugging her "yeah but i'm scared to take the test" she replied looking down, "take it" she said excited, Quinn picked the bag up and took the box out before walking into the bathroom, "our babies can be BFF's!" Brittany whispered making her wife giggle.

"Hey you guys ok?" Marley looked towards the staircase as the three women desended down, "fine" Quinn smiled brightly, trying to disguise the fact she'd been crying, "are you sure?... have you been crying?" Rachel stopped playing with her daughter and looked up to Quinn, Quinn fell apart completely and started crying again, Rachel got up from the floor and pulled her into a hug, "mommy whats wrong?" she forgot Beth was in the room, "nothing sweetie I'm fine" she choked unconvinsingly, "hey Beth why don't you take Arabelle to try out the new swing in the back yard?" Brittany suggested, they watched as the girl picked up the toddler and left the room as soon as they heard the back door close Quinn's eyes flushed with tears again, they guided her to the couch and sat beside her, "whats wrong?" Tina looked concerned.

"No... no I'm not upset" she blurted out, "could of fooled me" Rachel smiled Quinn let out a slight giggle and looked towards a grinning Brittany and Santana, "so?"  
Marley piped up "I-I can't tell you" she said, "what?" the three women said in sync, "you can't do that!" Rachel screeched, it went silent as everyone waited for her to answer "I'm pregnant..."

"Oh my god today has been so crazy" Brittany said getting under the covers, "I know..." Santana said looking to her face, "they can be friends" the blonde giggled,  
"it'll be cute" the latino replied snuggling into her pillow, "good night Britt" she said her eyes drooping, "good night San... and Eden " she leaned over and kissed her before switching of the lamp.

It was weird to think most of the glee clubs children will all be around the same age... a good weird.

NOTICE-

sorry i havent reviewed in forever! i've had lots of exams but stick with me :)  
please review and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell.  
thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

Month 8

"You look really pretty?" "no I don't I look like a whale!" Santana exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, they were currently shopping for a dress to wear to her baby shower but where having no look, Santana was now wearing a loose white dress that went to her knees and the sleeves went to her elbows, "you look beautiful"  
Brittany nodded hoping she wouldn't lash out... again. "I can honestly say I can't wait to be no longer pregnant I've hit the constantly uncomfortable zone" the latino whined getting into the car, "I know babe but not long now, less than four weeks maybe even earlier?" she hoped.

"Good morning!" Quinn squealed entering the dark room, she soon felt the force of someone throwing a pillow at her "hey" she placed her hands on her hips, "it's only eight on a Saturday morning let me sleep" Santana mumbled with her other pillow to her face, "we need to start setting up for the shower" she replied "no no no no no let me correct you, YOU GUYS need to start setting up for the shower" she snapped shoving Brittanys arm, "what?" the blonde mumbled rubbing her eyes, "Quinnie's here!"  
she faked excitement before getting comfortable under the covers again. Brittany soon hauled herself out of bed and followed Quinn down the stairs, "how did you even get in here?" she asked incredulous "spare key" she said placing a fresh cup of coffee in front of her, "ok so we need to start in the garden..." Brittany soon zoned out as Quinn rambled, she dreamt about going back to sleep in her warm comfortable bed, she was shook out of her day dream when Quinn started snapping her fingers "hey wake up" she said, "oh look it's mean Quinn" Brittany muttered going towards the garden... "I heard that"

"This is how we do it" Brittany sang while blowing up balloons, she watched Quinn prance around the garden rearanging flowers and straightining table clothes, "morning" Santana said sarcastically as she stepped into the garden "you look so pretty" Brittany admired in aww, she was wearing the white dress with brown sandals and her hair was in a high bun on top of her head, "thanks" she replied looking towards the decor, she was shocked at how much they had done, there were round tables scattered throughout the garden which had pastel pink table cloths draped over them, and there were all the usuall stuff like balloons and food tables, "Quinn this place looks amazing" Santana piped up, "oh my god a compliment of Santana... I see the light" she joked, "you can repay when it's my turn in..." she thought for a moment "six months" she smiled.

"How are you by the way?" Brittany asked towards Quinn, "I'm good, well a reason why I was up at six this morning was because I was feeling a bit 'pukey' but I'm good" she reasured while tieing ribbons to the chairs, "have you told Puck and Beth?" the latino asked, "Puck's thrilled, we haven't told Beth yet we're waiting for the right time" she smiled "do you guys need anything?" it was weird that Santana was being nice they just put it down to her motherly instinct kicking in, "no we're good you go sit down" Brittany smiled still slightly creeped out.

Santana had to admit she was having a great time, she was the center of attention and sat quite happily while everyone ran around her, most of the women had arrived, there was: obviously the three women, Beth, Rachel, Shelby, Arabelle, Tina, Marley, their moms, and a few family friends and neighbours they were currently opening gifts, Santana sat next to her wife while everyone else sat around them, "aww this is so cute" Brittany said picking up a little onesie that had bunny rabbit ears, there was a chorus of giggles, they'd already opened most of the gifts there was pretty much one of everything. "Think we're done" Quinn said picking up wrapping paper of the table, "one more!" they heard some one shout from the back gate "MERCEDES!" Brittany screeched standing up to hug her, "let me take a look at you" she walked towards a sitting Santana and pulled her up by her arms, "you are one hot mama" she joked hugging her "you're not ment to be here till next week" the latino said, "early flight... couldn't miss my girls baby shower" she giggled turning around to face everyone else.

The shower was in full swing people had gone off in to their own conversations, "thank you" Santana whispered into her wifes ear "no problem anything for my two girls, and besides Quinn did most of it... you do know we're going to have to throw her a kickass shower when it's her turn" she giggled, "thanks Quinn" the latino looked over to her she was sitting next her daughter who was laughing about something, she nodded before going back to her conversation, "hey" Rachel walked over with Shelby in tow who was carrying Arabelle "hey" Santana greeted patting the chair beside her, "mama can I have another cookie?" Beth broke the quick silence, "well... how many have you had?" Shelby said smirking at the little girl "one!... two, maybe even three" she smiled cheekily causing all the women to laugh, "I think you know your answer"  
Quinn interfered tickling her chin. "So how long till the baby now?" Beth looked towards Brittany "well she could come anytime now probably in about three weeks though" she explained, "I still think you should have a baby so I can have a brother or sister" the little girl suggested little did she know her wish had already come true, most of the women thought hard to not laugh at the cuteness of the moment, she was so innocent "what's so funny?" she looked around pulling a face, "nothing!" Quinn blurted out "why don't you go get yourself something to drink?" as soon as the little girl was out of sight Quinn had a small freak out "oh my god shut up!" she exclaimed which just made them laugh harder.

It had been a few hours and the men had started to show up, "baby girl" Finn cooed spinning his daughter around while everyone looked on "have a nice time?" he pulled her close, the toddler just nodded and smiled before pointing to Santana "bababababa" she babbled with a giggle, "that's right baba" he smiled kissing her nose, "hey munchkin" Puck high fived his daughter as he placed himself next to her so she sat between both her parents, "hey dad" she replied leaning into his shoulder, all neighbours had left so it was just the close friends in the circle "Bitee... Biteeeee" Arabelle sang from on Finn's knee, the blonde looked over "yah?" she smiled but the little girl just waved before leaning back into her dad making them laugh, "does she say anything else yet?" Shelby looked towards Rachel, "umm... getting there she says names and animal sounds but..." "mama" Rachel looked towards her daughter "ding" she clapped, "oh and she likes to sing" everyone smiled she was literally Rachel's doppleganger.

Arabelle had soon made her way over to Beth's knee and she was quite happily sitting playing with her long blonde hair, "oww Belle you're hurting me" the little girl squealed pulling her hand away from her head, "she doesn't mean to sweetie" Quinn assured fixing her hair "I know but it hurt" she replied, Quinn and Puck smiled to eachover before inching closer to the two children, everyone figured what was going on and had their eyes glued to the scene with large smiles spread across their face, "so you know before when you said you wanted a sibling?" Quinn said to her daughter who looked up to both her parents, "yah" she nodded with a curios look, "so if I said you're going to have a little brother or sister before Christmas what would you say?" Puck winked, then it happened...

Her face lit up as soon as she realised what they ment "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she squealed in delight, Belle just looked towards her with an incredulous look on her face, "oh my god" Beth jumped up and passed the toddler to Puck before practically jumping on Quinn, "you like?" Quinn smiled her signature smile "I love" her daughter said with a giggle, nobody could stop smiling at the adorable family moment, another baby another member to add to their family.

Santana did not look happy, it was only six in the morning and she sat at the kitchen table watching the sun rise "hey why are you awake?" the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist from behind "braxton fu... no swearing because of baby, braxton stupid hicks" she muttered with a miserable look on her face "I'm sorry I would take away all the pain if I could" the blonde soothed, the latino smiled at her nice gesture "well I'm awake now so why don't we go sort some of Eden's clothes out in her room" Brittany said pulling her wife up of the chair.

"Wow" Santana stood with her hands on her back stairing into the large white closet, "theres so much" Brittany added running her hand through the rainbow of minature tutus, "I didn't realise we had so many clothes and we only bought around ten percent of this stuff... and shes not even here yet" the blonde said in disbelief, "what's your favourite?" Santana asked her wife, "I love those animal print onesies we bought there so cute" she said in awe, "I agree but I do like the little dress Finn and Rachel got her" she giggled before lowering herself onto the rocking chair, "you ok?" the blonde swivelled on her heals, "yah..." she winced, "no you're not" Brittany lowered herself next to the latino "it's nothing Britt just she's kicking hard" the blonde placed her hand on her wifes stomach and rubbed soothing circles with her thumb "be nice to mama Eden" she smiled, "hey what are we going by?" Brittany just gave her an incredulous look "names?" "oh umm whatever?" the blonde replied "well mom or mama?" Santana asked, "well... I think you suit mama, don't know wether it's the puerto rican or just because you suit mama" Brittany giggled like a child, "so you're mommy... I like it" she placed her hand on top of her wifes before closing her eyes slightly and drifting of to sleep.

"Hows life?" Quinn said slumping herself onto the couch between the two women, "annoying" Santana mumbled trying to get comfortable, "the doctor said not long now" Brittany added with a smile, "my lower back is killing me" she whined, "I have felt your pain, though with Beth I was also rehearsing for show choir" Quinn giggled prodding at the latinos belly, "and how you did that I'll never know" Santana snapped in a sarcastic tone.

"Wheres Beth?" Brittany asked sitting up once the movie finished, "with Shelby this weekend" Quinn replied, Santana had not long fell asleep after the movie started,  
"you miss her?" Brittany smiled "yah... but I needed a break she was killing me with all the baby stuff" she giggled, "hows Shelby taking it?" "Shelbys... Shelbys great, shes really supportive and happy for us" Quinn stumbled uneasy, "and?" Brittany raised her eyebrows "... I don't want her to feel like we're trying to take Beth away from her" Quinn admitted, the other blonde leaned in closer to her side and gave her a quick hug "she would never think that, she loves Beth and you guys" she reasurred, "you know if you ever quit dancing you would make a great shrink" Quinn giggled wiping away the single tear that left her eye.

Rachel had called the two women earlier on in the morning and asked if they could look after Arabelle for the afternoon but over at their house "Belle elle" Brittany cooed placing kisses all over her face, "Britt you're going to suffocate her" Santana looked up from her laptop on the couch, "you like it dont you Belle" the blonde said tickling the laughing childs stomach, "Sananana?" the toddler crawled over to the couch and tapped her leg "yah baby girl?" she replied sweetly, "play!" she squealed clapping her hands, "you want to play?" the latino closed her laptop and lowered herself onto the carpet, "what shall we play?" Brittany asked sitting the girl on her stretched out legs, Arabelle just shrugged and bit her lip "ino what's that Belle?" they found it quite amusing when she attempted to talk, her voice was so innocent and cute "kitty!" she exclaimed at the stuffed animal they couldn't help but giggle, "and that?" Brittany pointed to the table, "table" she said smiling proudly "you're so clever you said it properly" Brittany clapped the little girls hands together.

"Who's that?" Brittany had not long got out the photo albums from the book shelf, Ava sat on Santana's knee on the couch while her wife sat next to them, "mama" she replied, Brittany pointed to the next person "nana... Beth... kin" she said as she went along the line of people, the front door opened and Finn and Rachel followed, "hello" Rachel sang, "mama" the youngest girl held her arms up to be held "were you a good girl?" Rachel said holding her to her hip, "she was an angel" Brittany answered the question for her, "are you guys ok?" Santana piped up "yes we're good just looking at houses" Rachel said with her eyes on her daughter, "any particular reason?" the blonde asked as Finn sat beside them on the couch, "we want to expand the family over the next few years so we thought an actual house might be needed" Rachel giggled like an excited teenage girl "what do you think Belle? shall we buy a house?" the small bruenette pulled her daughter around to face her, "no" she replied with not much interest "we could get a doggy?" well that livened her up "house! doggy!" she squealed clapping her hands making them laugh.

"Hey preggers how yah doing?" Brittany's co-worker Stacey greeted as they entered the school, "good stace just a bit bored" the latino replied rubbing her bump, "well the older girls are rehearsing the west side story number, why don't you go watch? give some tips maybe" she replied from behing the large wooden desk, "I will" she said waving walking away, she opened the large doors to the dance studio, there were around twenty 16-17 yearold girls prancing and giggling, they all gasped as they saw the two familiar women enter "hey girls" the latino greeted with a wave, there was a chorus of 'hellos' in return, Santana visited the school whenever she got the time so she was friendly with the girls, "ok ladies lets run through it again" Brittany clapped her hands to get their attention, just as she did the same amount of boys entered the room who seemed to be around the same age the music started to 'America' and she had to admit they were all really good, the girl who sang Anita's part reminded her of herslef from when they did west side story in senior year, great memories.

She heard giggles as she turned the corner looking for her wife, she smiled at the scene before her, Santana was sitting at the piano with one of her students Lila whose only six years old, they were playing little parts of songs together and giggling at their sillieness "hey, am my interupting something?" Brittany said "no not at all, you were just showing me some of your skills weren't you Lila?" the little girl just nodded and smiled, "well sweetie I'm sorry to spoil the fun but your mommy's waiting in the hall" she explained, "oh... bye Miss Santana and you Eden" she leaned over and gave the latino a side hug before running towards Brittany with her little pink dance bag on her shoulders, "bye Miss Brittany" she gave her a gentle hug before scampering off through the doors, "shes so cute" Santana said watching her in awe, "you think shes cute, trying teaching a bunch of toddlers to play the guitar its adorable" Brittany said with a giggle sitting on the bench next to her wife, "I should come here more often" the latino smiled before kissing her wife, "we love having you here" she informed before kissing her back.

Kurt demanded he get the womens attention for a whole day before Eden arrives so he could take them shopping and spoil his adopted niece rotten with designer clothes, "Kurt you do know shes only going to stay this size for around three months" Santana said holding up the baby baker dress he'd just purchased, "yeah ino so for those months she'll look adorable!" he replied like an over excited child, "we may need another closet" the blonde mumbled making her wife giggle. "Giant rubber ducky!" Brittany squealed running towards the toy, "here we go" the latino mumbled at her wifes child like behaviour "aww San we have to get her this its so cute" she cooed prodding the bright yellow duck "it's a duck" Santana said with an incredulous look on her face "a really cute duck... every kid likes rubber ducks" "and where will we put it? our house has been transformed into babies-r-us!" Santana replied with a serious face "you know you want the giant rubber ducky" the blonde joked pulling a face, "no I-..." "you know you want the duck" she interfered, Santana just laughed at her playfullness "we don't need..." "ooh a giant rubber ducky!" both women burst into a fit of laughter after Kurt's innocence, if only he knew.

Santana's mom and dad where flying over from Lima and planned to stay till a couple weeks after the babies born, "hey Eden it's grandma" Mrs Lopez spoke into her daughters stomach, "I love the name Eden girls" she said sitting up straight, "why Eden though?" her father spoke up, "well her full name will be Eden Taylor Lopez-Peirce, and the first part means little delight which we thought was cute and it also means place of pleasure... she's our girl our home, our pleasure" Brittany replied with a face wide grin, "cliche" Santana giggled watching her parents tear up.

"You know Eden mama doesn't mind if you want to come a couple days early... no... ok then" Brittany giggled entering the nursery she had been listening to her wifes conversation with her unborn daughter for the past couple of minutes, "you've made such a nice home for her she doesn't want to come out" the blonde joked sitting on the arms of the rocking chair "I honestly can't wait till shes here" she gazed towards her wife "... and my back hurts" she added.

"DUE DATE!" Brittany squealed crossing the cirlced day of their calendar "... and yet still no baby" Santana did not look amused, she sat at the dining table taking a sip of water every now and then but her face looked like thunder, they heard the phone ring again and before Brittany could answer it the latino snatched it out of her hand, "still no baby!" she screeched "... woah whats up with you?" aah it was Blaine "I have had EIGHTEEN and yes I said EIGHTEEN phone calls this morning asking if I had give birth or at least gone into labour yet" she rambled, "I'm sorry you sound miserable" he felt sympathetic but also couldn't help giggle at her dramatics "well I'll tell Kurt still no baby" he added, "yeah ok" she said putting the phone down, she was in one of her 'Santana the bitch' moods.

"How about we try some of those tips the doctor gave us to make you go into labour?" Brittany suggested, "lets see them" the blonde passed her the list and she read aloud "lets see: hot/spicy food - ick, long walks - boring, castor oil - gross, sex- not in a billion years I am the size of shamoo!" the blonde couldn't help but laugh, "well this is going to be fun" she muttered leaving the room...

NOTICE-

Thank you for reading, next chapter is the last so I hope you enjoy, also I'm thinking of doing a sequel type thing?

give me your thoughts :)


	9. Chapter 9

Month 9

"We've walked for half an hour, lets face it she's not coming out!" Santana slumped back into her wife as they strolled through central park, "well we could go try something else?" she tryed to shine light on the situation "we've tried everything... lets just go home" she whined. "Come on Eden you were ment to be here three days ago" Santana sat in the rocking chair stroking her bump, the baby started to kick at the sound of her mama's voice "belive me it's much better out here" she smiled to herself feeling the kicks, she was even sad at the thought of it being over soon, "heyyy I made really spicy tacos!" the latino couldn't help but laugh at her wife for spoiling the peaceful moment with tacos!

Seven days went by and still no baby which made Santana more and more uncomfortable she stepped out of the shower and for the first time in over a week she felt like she had energy and not gross, "I'm so tired" Brittany announced lieng in bed waiting for her wife the latino stood in her clean pyjamas at the side of the bed, tieng her hair into a bun, "you look great" the blonde complimented noticing the difference, "I feel great" she smiled just before she sat onto the bed she felt a gush of water run down her legs "err Britt?" the blonde looked up from her book "yeah?" she obviously hadn't noticed the puddle she was standing in "I-I think my water just broke?" she stumbled her face full of shock, "oh my god" Brittany's smile widened as she got out of the bed "so now you decide to make an appearence just when mama starts to feel good" Santana directed at her stomach with a giggle, "are you in pain?" Brittany asked lowering her to sit on the bed, "no... my lower backs been hurting all day but no obvious contractions" she shrugged "lower back labour?" it was like a light bulb went off in the blondes head causing the latino to give her an incredulous stare "...I read about it online it's when you don't feel actuall contractions just back pain" she explained "you could have told me" Santana snapped, "...she's officially on her way" the blonde leaned down and planted a loving kiss on her wifes lips.

It had been an hour since her water broke but she vowed not to go to the hospital till her contractions were close apart Brittany had packed all their bags into the car and now she was calling the family to meet them at the hospital "yes mom about an hour ago... ok see you there" she put the phone down again, "my parents and your parents said they'll get there early in the morning because it's not likely for her to be born tonight" she explained "mmmhmmmm" Santana grumbled leaning over and rubbing her back her wife wanted to help her but every time she got close the latino would freak out. It was only another half hour before Santana agreed to go to the hospital only because an epidural did seem really appealing at this moment in time, the nurse shown them to their room while Brittany carried all the bags, "so you're only four centimetres but we'll give you some pictocin and check again in an hour" Doctor Cree explained removing her gloves, Santana nodded before getting comfortable again "so how long do you think it'll take?" she piped up, "well considering your water broke only two hours ago and you're already four centimetres I'd say not too long up to six hours maybe but it can change" she smiled before leaving the room.

"Hey" Quinn entered the room not long after with a sleepy looking Puck behind her, she walked straight over to the bed and planted a kiss on Santana's cheek, "how do you feel?" she asked in a sympathetic tone, "hurts..." the latino grumbled digging her head into the pillow, "how many centimetres dialated are you?" Quinn asked pulling up a chair while her husband stood awkwardly falling asleep by the door, "four but they said they'll check again soon" Brittany spoke for her noticing her discomfort.

"Finn and Rachel are here" it had been nearly two hours since Puck and Quinn arrived and not much progress had been made, "I'll go talk to them" Brittany piped up since her wife was trying to sleep but with great difficulty. "Hey how is she?" Rachel pulled the blonde into a hug "tired, frustrated and she's only five centimetres" she sighed "thats actually quite quick compared to Arabelle it took me eight hours to get to three centimetres" she said trying to shine some light on the situation, "wheres Finn?" Brittany asked noticing he wasn't there "he's took Belle to Caroles" she explained, "... thanks for coming by the way it means alot" they hugged again before Quinn came around the corner "she's woke up" Quinn said walking towards them Brittany sighed before walking straight past her towards the room.

"Hey" Quinn said towards Rachel, "you ok?... you have a baby bump" she smiled looking towards her now obvious stomach, Quinn giggled slightly before placing her hand on her abdomen "I know I've been wearing loose tops to hide it but we just rushed out when they called us and I didnt even think..." she explained, "I hope when this one arrives the labour will be as quick as Beth's" she said, "didn't your labour last like five minutes with her?" Rachel joked, "actually just under two hours from start to finish" she smiled wrapping an arm around the smaller womans neck and leading her towards the room.

"It hurts" Santana cringed squeezing her wifes hand "... I know babe not long now" Brittany soothed, "well at least you're taking it well, after Quinn gave birth to Beth I had to have my ears checked..." Puck joked making Brittany smile "hey I heard that" Quinn said entering the room with Rachel, Puck pulled her onto his knee while Rachel walked towards the bed "hey" she knealed next to her "hi" was all she could get out before wincing again, Rachel rubbed her arm and waited for the contraction to finish "why don't you get an epidural?" she piped up once she fully opened her eyes again "no I can do it without... if I ever need to use my bad ass qualities its right now" she said making them all giggle slightly, at least she was attempting to be humouress.

It had just gone seven in the morning, everyone looked exhausted especially Santana who had gave up on her vow for an epidural free labour and was now lying comfortably, "hey babe" she opened her eyes slightly to see her mother standing at the end of the bed "mama" she mumbled sleepily, Mrs Lopez took a few steps closer before sitting on the edge of her daughters bed "how are you feeling baby?" she cooed rubbing the side of her face "tired... it hurts" she choked feeling sickly and woozy, "where is everyone?" she said realising no one else was in the room "Finn, Puck, your dad and Britt's dad went to get everyone coffee, the ladies are sitting in the waiting room,  
Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine have just called and said they're on their way and Britt went to the bathroom she'll be back in a minute" she explained not taking her eyes off her daughters face "I feel sick" her voice hoarse and not like her usual self at all, Mrs Lopez took the small paper bowl of the side and held it under her daughter just into for her to be sick "its ok baby" she soothed rubbing her back, Brittany soon strolled into the room and panicked when she noticed her puking.

"Oh my..." she trailed off leaning back into her pillow after and five minute puke session "I'm sorry" she coughed as her mother handed her a small cup of water, "why are you sorry?" she questioned "I've just puked in front of you... for the second time this year" she smiled slightly at her realisation "sweetie this is nothing new to me, remember I've had children myself" she said, Brittany came back in the room but this time with Doctor Cree, "lets get you checked again" she said.

"Aah nine centimetres!" Brittany squealed entering the waiting room where everyone sat, there were a chorus of quiet cheers "about time" Puck grumbled getting a playful slap of Quinn in return, "how is she?" Mercedes asked from inbetween Kurt and Rachel, "well shes just threw up quite a lot but shes ok, the epidural let her sleep for a bit" she explained unable to keep still due to her excitement "well shouldn't be too long now" she added practically skipping away.

"Are you ready..." she instantly new what that ment, it was nearly nine in the norning and the docotr had just checked her for the final time "err..." she looked over to her wife who had a face wide grin, "you can have three people in here with you, I'll be back in a minute" she said leaving the room to find the nurses "you ready?"  
Brittany stood closer to her and took her hand "... no" was all she said looking grave "you'll do great and just think our daughter could be here within the next half hour" well that made her smile, "are we still having the people we agreed on?" the blonde asked inching closer to the door, "yeah but hurry up" she replied watching her runaway.

As she turned the corner her smile gave it away, everyone looked towards her and before she could say anything they were all smiling widely, "it's time" Brittany announced instantly getting a hug off Quinn and Mercedes in return "... umm she wants Quinn and her mom in there with us" she smiled watching their reaction, Quinn just hugged tighter while Mrs Lopez burst into tears getting a hug of her husband in return, as they walked away Quinn grabbed the blonde hand, they listened to the many good lucks on their way, finally after nine whole months their little girl was entering the world.

"Ok so one more and her head should be out" Doctor Cree said, Quinn stood on one side with Mrs lopez beside her and Brittany stood on the other, "oww it hurts" she cried "only a couple more pushes now on your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can" she said, it was only a couple of seconds before she felt the familiar sensation "aaah" she grumbled her chin resting on her chest as she pushed, she relaxed back slightly as the doctor spoke again "she has hair" she smiled making Quinn and her mother cry even more. "... one more and shes officially here" the nurse now stood behind her with a small pink towel ready for Eden, "one... two... three" it was only a matter of seconds before a squeaky cry filled the room "oh my god" Santana cried as they placed the tiny bundle onto her chest, she was gorgeous, she had a full head of light brown hair and she was chubby but small, "hey Eden" Brittany cooed with tears down her face she reached over and placed a loving kiss on her wifes lips, "shes so beautiful" Santana said in a mixture of a sob and a laugh, Quinn and Mrs Lopez were practically hugging on the other side of the bed with tears streaming down their face "you did amazing" her mother said leaning over and kissing her forehead while Quinn just nodded from behind.

Once the after birth was delivered and they weighed the baby Brittany decided to go announce their bundle of joy to the world. She left the room with tears still running down her face, she walked towards the group of chatting people fiddling with her hands, they all looked towards her face with a smile noticing the tears of joy that fell down her face "... it's a girl" she smiled, most of the girls began to cry inbetween squeals of delight, while the men just hugged it out, most of them stood closer to Brittany and pulled her close "Eden Taylor Lopez-Pierce eight pounds two ounces" she added hugging her parents.

"Hey little girl... I'm your mommy and I love you and mama more than anything in this whole entire world" she kissed the sleeping babies nose and gently rocked her while watching her wife sleep peacefully, it had been an hour since the birth and Santana had almost straight away fell asleep no one but Quinn Mrs and Mrs Lopez and Brittanys parents had yet seen the baby they all decided to give them a couple of hours alone to let Santana take a quick nap and get cleaned up. "hey..." Santana mumbled opening her eyes slightly "hey" Brittany smiled walking over to her and placing herself on the edge of the bed "she so pretty" the latino muttered her voice gentle, "she looks like her mama" Brittany giggled placing the baby into her wifes arms " shall I go tell them they can come in now, Kurt's going crazy" the blonde giggled.

"She amazing" Kurt's eyes were wide and watery as he gazed at the sleeping little girl in his arms, "she gorgeous" Blaine said looking over his shoulder "we're gonna spoil you" Kurt cooed, everyone giggled slightly knowing he was probably serious. Next they passed her to Rachel who was dieng to hold her "oh my god your so tiny"  
she whispered holding her close as she leaned on Finn's knee "hey little girl" Finn said stroking her little cheek, once everyone had held the little girl a nurse told them they had to leave so mom and baby could rest so of they went vowing to come back the next day.

"Good morning miss Eden" Brittany cooed picking the baby up from her hospital cot, her eyes fluttered open and she looked directly to her mom "Britt?" she heard her sleepy wife mumble "yah babe... you ok?" she sat on the edge of her wifes bed with her daughter close to her chest "yes I'm fine just a bit sore" she grumbled, "do you want to hold her?" the blonde asked once she'd woke up some more, Santana lifted the blanket from her chest and held open her arms, Brittny placed Eden belly down on her chest were the little girl snuggled her head into her mama's kneck making Brittany aww, "are 'you' ok?" the latino said "I'm great... tired but I can't complain" she giggled, life was too perfect.

"So your next appointment is in a week were we'll check Eden and how you're healing" Doctor Cree informed, they had just been officially discharged Brittany stood holding the baby carrier and bags slumped over her shoulder where Santana was next to her holding Eden, "yeah thats great we'll see you then" the latino assured as they left the room luckily they'd talked the nurse out of sticking her in a wheelchair but due to hospital policy she had to at least walk them to the exit. "Britt you do know that you can drive above five miles per hour don't you?" Santana said in a sarcastic tone from the back seat where she kept an eye on their new born "I know but she's so small I don't want to hurt her" she smiled hoping she'd see the cute side, "we're not gonna get home for at least another hour at this rate?" she exclaimed fed up, Brittany thought for a moment "...Fine" she sighed.#

"Welcome home" they heard walking throught the door, Santana had the sleeping baby against her chest while the blonde carried the bags, they walked into the living room to be greeted by a lot of their family: Mr and Mrs Lopez, Quinn with Beth, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. "hey..." Santana replied placing her self onto the couch between her mother and Rachel "what are you guys doing here?" she added with a smile genuinly happy to see them "we thought you may of needed some help, we brought enough food to last you a week, and theres plenty more diapers and formula if you need them, also Kurt's already restocked her wadrobe" Quinn explained getting a playful shove of Kurt in return, "she's so pretty" Beth said loud and clear taking a step closer to the latino "you wanna hold her?" Beth nodded and sat next to Quinn, Brittany came over and took the baby from her wifes arms and gently placed her in Beth's, the little girl gazed at her cousin for a moment before talking "hey Eden I'm Beth" she cooed stroking the tip of her nose, everyone shared a smile at the cuteness of the moment "you're so pretty... and lucky, your mommys are awesome" she lifted her head and looked towards her own mother with a smile "I can't wait to have a baby brother or sister just like her."

"First night home with our baby girl" Brittany mumbled with one arm wrapped around her wife's shoulder while they watched thier daughter sleep, for the first couple of nights they decided it was best they kept her in the bassinet next to their bed, "let's hope she's not up every hour I'm exhausted and I don't think my boobs can take it" Santana joked making them both giggle.

"Aaw you're such a good little girl" Brittany cooed lifting the baby out of her crib and giving her an eskimo kiss, throughout the night Eden only woke once and had fell back to sleep within ten minutes, it was now eight in the morning and the blonde decided to get up early and make her wife breakfast with their daughter "you wanna help make mama breakfast? huh?" the babies eyes fluttered open and she snuggled closer into her mom. She heard singing but from down the stairs, she gently sat up in her bed before fixing her hair and pulling her bath robe on, the crib was empty and so was the other half of the bed she started to walk down the hall towards the stairs and the singing became louder, once at the bottom of the stairs she snuck her head around the corner of the door to reveal her dream scene, literally. Brittany held Eden in one arm smiling at her every now and then, and in the other hand she stirred things, she swayed from side to side and sang the odd line to the song on the radio in the back ground "hey" she greeted enthusiatically noticing her by the door "hey" she kissed her on the lips before kissing her daughters cheek "the best things that ever been mine" she mumbled.

A little along the line...

"Shall we let mommy in? huh?" she whispered admiring the smoke that left her mouth, it was the last day of the year and very nearly midnight, Santana stood with their seven month old daughter and an oversized blanket wrapped around them, the little girl gurgled in reply "take that as a yes" she smiled watching Brittany walk towards them with two cups in her hands, the latino removed the left side of the blanket to wrap around the blonde and slid the little girl to the right. "So we've officially kept our promise, this time last year we vowed to stand in the same place but with our daughter" Brittany sighed as they huddled together, "best. year. ever!" they shared a long loving kiss as the night sky lit up with fireworks before the pulled Eden close and admired their life... how awesome.

Notice-  
quite sad its over :'( ... oh well!  
anyway i just wanted to say that I'll be putting up a 'sorta' sequel sometime soon so watch out for it. Thank you for reading I've enjoyed writing.  
I'd appreciate some final chapter reviews maybe some ideas for the next one.  
thanks :)


	10. aunthor's note

Just a quick Authors note:

The sequel is officially up and is called 'She's Mine.'  
It's about the family sixteen years later and their additions.  
So I hope you check it out and leave a comment :)  
thanks...


End file.
